


【授權翻譯】so far we are

by theraven1009



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theraven1009/pseuds/theraven1009
Summary: 「所以你是鬼。」Even說，無視他的吐槽。「鬼魅。」「差別在哪？」「一個搞得我像鬼馬小精靈 ; 另一個聽起來像－－」「歌劇魅影的魅影？」Even猜。「什麼？那個面具男？不，我才沒那麼故作玄虛。」Isak不快地皺眉。又或是：Even搬入新公寓後給自己招來一個不付房租的室友，而且顯然是鬼。





	1. caught by the light

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [so far we are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198398) by [peachbombs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachbombs/pseuds/peachbombs). 



Even甩不脫入住新公寓後的冰冷寂寞。

也許他活該自行消受－－媽媽央求他和Sonja待一起，這也是Sonja希望的，甚至他的朋友也願意陪他幾晚。然而不知怎麼的，為了不想答應他們反到給了他簽下租約，決定接手新住處的理由。

凡事總有利弊，公寓的缺點是只有一房一廳；好處是租金低廉，他不需要室友也擔得起。

他在KB咖啡廳掙來的錢扣除租金尚能讓他過上舒適的生活。更重要的是自此他便能有個創作的空間，不用擔心顏料落在地毯上惹惱Sonja。

第一晚Even沒睡著，他隱約聽到水流聲，於是把燈打開。但水流的聲響一如它突兀出現一般嘎然而止，他覺得自己很蠢。 只是若要他主動向媽媽 、Sonja和他的朋友們承認她們的看法正確－－那就是Even無法像其他一些人一樣從獨居生活中得益－－他寧可咬斷自己的手臂。

 

**

Even在一個星期二，也就是搬進來的三天後遇到鄰居。她驚見他時嚇得拿不住手上的包，零錢和口紅散落一地匡噹作響。Even放下自己的雜物幫著撿拾銅板。

「糟糕，抱歉，我只是－我不知道這間還有人住。」她說。「對了我是Vilde。」

「嗨，我叫Even。」他禮貌微笑。「事實上，兩三天前才剛搬來，原來打算跟大家自我介紹一下，時間卻不知不覺得過了。」

「沒關係。」Vilde說得歡快，但Even無法不在意初見時的驚慌並沒有全然離開她臉上。

「嗯，見到你很愉快Vilde，回頭見。」Even小幅度揮手，接著轉身打開自己的門鎖。他留意到Vilde沒有移動腳步，而當他轉回來時她正偷偷往他的公寓內瞄，在Even發現後她才心虛地移開視線。

「你想來點茶或咖啡，或任何其他什麼嗎？」他意識到他語氣聽來有點戒備，不過他假設招待鄰居喝杯飲料是敦親睦鄰的事，他的母親有好好教他。除此之外Vilde貌似人畜無害，如果真有什麼的話，也就只是她看來有點怕他。Even至少得讓她別覺得他是個近在咫尺的可疑陌生人。

「不了！」

Even挑起一邊眉毛，被她的強烈表態嚇到。他長得並不討人厭，也從未有人與他初次見面便表現出像Vilde這樣的反感。

「抱歉，我不是有意要這麼...，我的意思是，呃，不用，謝謝。」Vilde雙頰微微發紅。「不是想再冒犯什麼，就是，可以問你為什麼想搬到這裡嗎？」

「呃，因為我看到招租的告示而且我需要找個地方住？」這輕易成了Even至今經歷過最奇特的對話。

「為什麼是這間？」她追問。「這棟還有另一間空房。」這好像不是普通鄰居該探究的事，不過在對Vilde沒有足夠的認識前他也不好妄下評斷。

「那間超出我預算。」Even聳聳肩答道。

「這間沒什麼問題嗎？」

「為什麼會有問題？」Even笑。「這地方很好，截至目前為止見過最好的。」

Vilde似乎稍稍被他的話安撫。至於為什麼他就不太明白了。不過幸好她沒再多問。

 

**

在新居的日子不怎麼好睡，他原以為只是適應新環境的問題，不過不單是這樣。他總在即將要入眠時被一陣冷風弄醒。

這沒道理。

這情形發生的頭幾個晚上他關掉冷氣，後來連窗也闔上。想必哪裡還有個通風口，也只能有這個解釋了。

 

**

他的公寓管理人Harald粉碎了通風口理論。

「這裡沒有通風口，你可能開了某扇窗。」Harald 毫無幫助的說。

「我沒。」

「也許你的冷氣是開的？」

「並沒有。」Even是個有耐心的人，但他開始感到氣餒。

「那麼我不知道還有什麼能告訴你了。」

他迫切需要睡個好覺，於是決定再試一次。

「還是你知道有什麼人你可以打去請他來一趟，看看哪裡有問題？」

「我可以這麼做，不過那適用於嚴重的問題，而不是想像中的通風口。」

Even 想他一定怒瞪了對方，因為Harald嘆了口氣說：「這樣吧，我會打開你公寓的暖氣，好嗎？相信這能解決問題。」

問題沒有被解決。過去七天來Even總共只睡上兩小時，因此他把毯子裹得更緊，灌下啤酒，吞了藥片，然後昏死過去。醒來時他感到寒冷，但同時也有獲得充分休息的感覺。

 

**

Even在兩星期之內便認知到Vilde並不是唯一一個在他周圍表現怪異的人。

撇除Harald的話，他同樓層的每個人都這樣。當他們看見他，看到他要進的是哪間房時，他總會得到各種類似「我不知道原來這裡還有人住」的問候。Even對他們的話語報以禮貌的聳肩和微笑，然而在每個人看他的眼神都像在看半龍半人般的怪物的情況下他實在很難維持表面上的假象。

「剛碰到你鄰居。」Mikael 說。

Even 讓他來過住一晚，看看電影，抽點大麻。「我敲你房門時她也打開門，看起來嚇壞了。」

「正常。」Even 嘟嚷。

他實在不想承認鄰居的舉止已經開始讓他神經緊繃，好在Mikael的到來起到慰藉的作用。他應當邀更多人過來，他盤算著。他們已經不用上學了，可以開派對，辦聚會。更甚者，或許他能勾搭上什麼人，而不用擔心在Sonja面前上演一夜情得罪她。

他不確定他倆到底吸了多少，總之量多到房間被霧濛濛的煙霧隱去了邊邊角角，毫無顧慮的笑聲充斥其間 。

「老天，我想我剛聽到了什麼聲音。」Mikael說。若不是他正笑到飆淚Even就要擔心他是妄想發作了。Even拍拍Mikael肩膀，恍惚間他覺得他的手掌已經沉重到手臂都快支撐不住，而他的手臂又感覺比身體其他部位還沉。

「Mik，你嗑嗨了。」

「不不不，噓，你聽！」Mikael 豎起手指貼到唇上，眼神狂亂地看著Even。Even挑眉回望然後－－

一陣椅子刮過地板的聲音傳來，Even驚跳起。

「幹這次我有聽到。」Even說。

「聽到什麼？」Mikael 竭力想聽出什麼。

Even 將臉埋進手裡試圖冷靜。「見鬼現在是我嗑昏了。」

椅子刮搔地面的聲響又來，Even的心跳跟著加速，Mikael依舊沒有反應，反倒還放鬆下來拿起一塊葡萄乾麵包。

「我說兄弟你從哪弄來這些大麻？」他嗅著麵包問。

Even聳聳肩，心裡隱隱不安。也許Sonja是對的，他實在不該再把大麻、酒和藥混著用。

「不清楚，Adam給我的。」

「老天，這批貨要嘛是太厲害要嘛是太糟。」

Even點頭表示同意，希望眼前的景象純粹出於他的想像－－一渦灰、褐紅和綠色盤旋著出現在他的調色盤上。他朝Mikael瞥去，想知道他是不是也看到了。但Mikeal似乎已從剛剛那一小陣妄想狀態中抽離，現正致力吞食兩個葡萄乾麵包。

絕對是幻覺，Even在腦內默默跟自己定下約定：再也別一口氣抽這麼多。

 

**

Even醒來後重新思考一切是否只是幻覺。

那幾個顏色不單好端端地在色盤上，還一路染上空白的畫布。

灰色、褐紅和綠。

對他而言，嗑嗨時靈感湧現便開始調弄顏色這事並非不可能，只不過他就是對此毫無記憶。考慮到當前的勢態，他真希望能倒帶回到數小時前，然後畫出些什麼實質的東西。他可是以為了能接在地藝廊委託作畫的藉口租下公寓，而一連串失眠的夜晚過去他都沒有創作產出。

幾秒過後，他在畫布前坐下，死盯著它。冀望憑著意志力讓平庸的靈感降臨。灰色、褐紅和綠。這個顏色的組合既不生動也不活潑; 黯啞不張揚，卻很強勁；不要求關注，卻值得被探索。

他眼神不過是移開了一下去啜了口咖啡，當他再將注意力轉回來時，畫布上出現一條亂糟糟的線，貫穿三個顏色，像是有人用三根手指頭沾了顏料塗上去一樣。

Even確信這不是他幹的。唯一能懷疑的人只有Mikael，不過他已經暫時被排除。事實是，那條線五分鐘前並不存在。藥物殘留效應、缺乏睡眠，他可以歸咎於任何原因，但還是有哪裡不太對。他盯了畫布半晌才將其整幅撤下。

 

**

這大概是Even人生中最漫長的一天。 

正確來說，他只不過做了最低限度的事卻感覺這是最長的一日。Hanna願意代班，於是他跟KB請假一天。他去諮商、按處方單補藥、拜訪母親和買外賣。等他回到住處時已覺得精疲力盡。

他想進食、也許喝點酒、吞顆藥然後一頭栽進他的床萎靡去。

無奈他的計畫在他意識到他的公寓被人闖進時得暫時中止了。這人在撬鎖的技巧上想必驚人地嫻熟，Even的住處位於八樓，沒有這個以外的方法可以進來。

Even快速掃視了一圈，入侵者闖入的時間約莫有限，所有東西都完好無缺，也沒有被亂碰的跡象。幾乎所有東西。他注意到地上有些散落的郵件，當他把視線轉回男孩，也就是那個入侵者，他發現對方毫無反應，即使Even以打開房門的方式明確地宣告他的出現也驚動不了男孩一條肌肉。

幾秒過去，他清清喉嚨，男孩對上他的視線，卻有什麼地方不太對勁。Even感覺他們並不是互看，而是，說來難以言喻的詭異，那個男孩的眼神直直穿過了他。Even再次朝身後看了看，然後帶上門，儘管關門說不上是什麼明智的主意。他慎重在手機上預先撥好112，以防萬一。

「你是誰？」Even問。

沒有回應。

「你在這裡幹什麼？」

還是沒有。

「說話，否則我叫警察。」

威嚇沒用，男孩絲毫不受影響，於是Even朝男孩走過去，動手推了他一把。男孩依舊反應全無。他再試一次。一次。又一次。第四次時，男孩顛簸一下，站起身來。突如其來的冷風彿過Even，他呼吸一窒，意識到他的指尖已經因為寒冷麻痺。

「你是誰然後到底他媽的在這裡幹什麼？」他再次問道。

男孩猶疑著，幾乎要縮進身上的綠色飛行員夾克裡。「你能－－你看得到我？」

Even挑眉，懷疑他的公寓內是否有隱藏攝影機要錄下這一切作為整人節目的素材。

「為什麼不能？你穿了隱形斗篷？」他嘲諷問。

「什麼斗篷？」男孩忽然打住，作勢往Even手裡的什麼東西指了指。

「怎麼？」Even問。他已然失去耐性。「滾出我的地方。」

這話沒有達到Even預期的效果，要說有什麼作用的話就是男孩現在看上去除了困惑還有點炸毛。

「你的地方？這裡才不是你的。」

「挺確定我手上有份有效文件和你說的正相反。」

「我也有。」男孩爭辯，挑釁地揚起下巴。

Even雙臂交抱，男孩現身在他家這事比起入侵的行為更像是他基於某種無法解釋的原因而真的搞錯了什麼。

「那麼我們就來看看。」

「看什麼？」

「你顯然擁有的，能證明這個地方屬於你的文件。」

男孩張開嘴又閉上，然後低聲碎碎念著什麼。

「現在又是怎樣？」

「我不知道放在哪裡了好嗎？」男孩怒道。「你重新佈置過這裡，多少搞得我都記不清東西本該在哪。」

Even捏了捏自己的鼻梁。無心之過或惡作劇，管它是什麼，他都沒有力氣去處理了。「聽著，我認為你搞錯公寓。」

「不，我沒有。」

「你就是有。」

他們就這麼來回僵持好一陣子，直到男孩氣沖沖地去撿拾地上散落的信件。或者說，試著撿起。任他怎麼做信件都只是離他離得更遠，彷彿有股微風將它們吹開。

「該死的你能不能－－看，那就是證據好嗎？你還是會收到那些不屬於你的信，沒錯吧。」

這聽來像陷阱題，Even決定不答。男孩似乎把Even的靜默當作肯定的回覆。

「那些是寄給我的信。」男孩說：「或是我和我媽媽的，上面的收件人通常是Valtersen對吧？」

男孩不等他回答逕自往下說：「Marianne或Isak Valtersen？我是Isak，我住這裡。」

Even目光下移，很快地看了一下信件。Isak，那個男孩，說得沒錯。大部分信件指名給Marianne Valtersen; 餘下的屬於Isak Valtersen。為了確保他不是又破戒而再次嗑茫，Even環顧周遭，確認了至少他是在對的地方才安心下來。 這絕對是他的公寓。

「信可以給你，但你並不住這。」Even以他能做到的，最不容質疑的口吻表示：「我已經入住快兩週。你母親想賣掉這裡，我不知道你先前在哪，要是你才剛從大學或什麼地方回來的話，總之這個地方已經不屬於你了。」

Isak 發出挫敗的聲音。「我知道我媽媽不住這裡，可是我在。自從你搬進來後我一直都在這，早在你入住前就在。你要住進來時我還試圖阻止過你。」

「你他媽的到底在說什麼？」

Isak抬起手，臉上的血色褪掉一些，他湊近Even，血色又重新回到他臉上。Even一陣瑟縮，彷彿他只穿著一件T恤和短褲置身於冷死人的奧斯陸冬天。

「是你做的。」Even牙齒打顫，現在他明白了。

「是我。」Isak承認，往後退開一步。

Even幾乎是馬上放鬆下來，雖然還打著哆嗦，瑟瑟發抖著。當他正納悶著一個罩著三層衣物的人怎麼能夾帶冷空氣，這幾層衣服觸發了Even的腦子裡某些東西，感覺不太具體卻有催化效果。

灰色牛仔褲。紅褐色長袖棉衫。綠色收口夾克。

灰。褐紅。綠色。

Even越過Isak，撿起早先被他扔在一旁的畫布。那條線仍舊在上面。

灰、褐紅和綠色。

「這也是你幹的。」Even指控。

Isak 點點頭，看起來有些愧疚。

「想說這樣一定就會讓你離開了。」他嘟囔著。

「為什麼？」

「為什麼！？」Isak重複一遍。「什麼為什麼？你想想，任何人發現有鬼影在他的爛東西上胡亂畫線都會死了命的逃跑吧。」

「你才不是鬼。」Even回以嗤笑，不過其實他也不是很篤定。

「聽著，我不－－我不知道為什麼你以前看不到我現在卻突然可以了，但我可以向你證明。」

「向我證明什麼？」

「證明沒有其他人能看見我。證明我不是個惡作劇或什麼的。」Isak翻了個白眼，像是他打從心底認為Even被惡搞的想法比他本身是枚幽靈還要荒謬。

Even本來不為所動，直到Isak漂浮著穿過大門又飄回來。

「知道了吧，走，我跟在你後面。」他咕噥。

Even盯著他，而後慢慢轉動門把往外走。

「現在要做什麼？」

Isak離他有點太近，Even得克制住想奔往走道另一頭以維持住體溫的衝動。

「敲Vilde的門。」Isak靜靜說。

「什麼？為什麼？」

「做就對了。」

Even照Isak所說的敲了門，同時熱切希望她別回應。想當然她還是來應門了，大宇宙意志總和他對著幹。

「嗨，Even。」她輕快的語調裡帶著疑問。

Even查覺Isak在他身後，距他只有數步之遙，但Vilde的眼神沒有離開過Even。

「Vilde你好。」他聲音聽來有點不穩。他稍稍側過身，Isak還在，Vilde卻沒有注意到他。

「你需要什麼嗎？」

「嗯，呃。」他搜腸刮肚絞盡腦汁，試圖想出該來借什麼東西，無奈腦內一片空白。

「蛋啦，傻子！蛋、牛奶、麵包，任何鬼東西都可以。」最終Isak說，Even 快速扭過頭。

「蛋。」他直接跳過開場白。

「－蛋？」Vilde 看來有點警戒。

Even聽到背後傳來一串柔軟歡快的咯咯笑。不難聽就是了。

「能借我兩個蛋嗎？」Even澄清 。「我忘了買。」

「噢，好的，當然！」Vilde微笑。「我該要請你進來，不過裡面太亂了。你介意在這裡等嗎？」

「不，不會，沒問題的Vilde。」Even盡其所能地表現善意。

「酷！馬上回來。」

「你剛才怎麼那樣？」他壓低音量斥責Isak，「她可能會聽到。」

「為什麼？因為她能清楚看到我？」Isak回嘴，「放輕鬆。」

「你不知道他到底看見你了沒，你不過在驗證理論。」

「相信我，我已經測試過很多次，這次我沒有要測－－」

「你和誰在說話？」

Even望向Isak尋求協助，然而他只是聳聳肩，一付得意的樣子。

「她看不到我。」Isak提醒他。

Even轉過身來面對Vilde，祈求他笑容的魅力足以使她放下戒心。

「剛好接到一通電話。」

「可是你手上沒手機？」

「我的意思是，是我正在進行的一部戲，」Even隨口亂編，「剛剛在排練一幕接電話的場景。」

「噢，酷喔。」Vilde感覺有點懷疑。

「總之謝謝你借我蛋。」Even尷尬地說。

「不客氣，隨時都很樂意。」Vilde露岀微笑，這總算讓Even放下心來。

「晚安Even。」

直到回到公寓內Isak和Even都沒有再開口說話。

「排練接電話的戲？」Isak翻了個白眼。「希望你說的不是真的，如果是的話你還真是個糟糕的演員。」

「所以你是鬼 (ghost)。」Even說，無視他的吐槽。

「鬼魅 (phantom)。」

「差別在哪？」

「一個搞得我像鬼馬小精靈 (Casper) ; 另一個聽起來像－－」

「歌劇魅影 (Phantom of the Opera) 的魅影？」Even猜。

「什麼？那個面具男？不，我才沒那麼故作玄虛。」Isak不快地皺眉。

「不錯的音樂劇。」Even聳聳肩。

「也許幽靈？」Isak尋思，「靈體？亡魂 ？」

「怎麼，你是有什麼超自然身分認同危機嗎？」

Isak朝Even怒目而視，隨即而至的一陣強風差點吹倒他。他攥著胸口深吸幾口氣，生氣地看向Isak：「我們需要談談你一暴躁就會引發的糟糕事。」

Isak再次白眼，不過他們之間的平衡回來了。Even用手順了順頭髮，眼神掃向他的畫布。

「那些顏色是怎麼一回事？」Even問。他心中已有答案，他只是需要得到Isak的親口確認。

「我想知道你當時是不是能看到什麼，就算只是一團我身上衣服的顏色組合。」Isak聳聳肩。

「我沒有。」

「我推斷出來了，但我移動椅子的時候你朋友聽不到，你卻有聽見。」

「也對，為什麼？發出聲響的是椅子，不是你，為什麼他聽不到？」

Isak咬了咬嘴唇，移開目光。「我有個理論。」

「那是？」Even追問。

「還不能告訴你，除非我知道我的推論是否正確。假設對的話，那對我而言會是相當沮喪的事實 ; 如果錯了，那我也不知道這到底是怎麼一回事。」

 

 


	2. the new heavy

Even沒料到Isak會留下來。

不過他承認他對於後續發展該是什麼也沒概念，在抓鬼的領域他經驗貧乏。一部份的他幾乎要質疑Isak的存在是他的藥亂搞他腦子的產物，畢竟他剛去續了藥，而藥物有問題這解釋總比他顯然正與鬼魂同居這事來得容易使人信服，也沒那麼荒謬。

只是，事實就是親眼見到Isak那晚他迎來睡眠品質最好的一夜。他的房間如同新鮮剛出爐的麵包那般溫暖 。而這意謂著—－

「過去幾晚你都在我房間？」隔天早上他在客廳找到正盯著牆上月曆的Isak。通常都空蕩蕩的公寓現在有其他的存在讓Even有些不適應。

Isak沒有立即回應，心虛感和防衛性同時在他臉上出現，其實有點可愛。Even想，至少他的想像力沒有好到能憑空想像出像Isak這樣的人。實際上他連創造出不達標的藝術作品的想像力都沒。

「我那時在試圖引起你的注意。」Isak說。「又不是說我在你床上或怎樣的。」

「你不覺得看我睡覺挺變態的嗎？」

「我沒有在你睡覺時一直看著你，話說回來你也沒怎麼睡著。」Isak白眼。

「無法否認這個行為本身很變態。」

Isak唧唧哼哼不置可否，隨即動手翻過月曆上的一頁。

「昨天你連信都沒辦法檢起。」Even感到困惑。

「偶而會這樣失靈，像一種小毛病，之類的。」

「小毛病？」

「嗯，比如，如果我生氣或喪氣，我便無法碰觸東西。像是我喪失了某些身為人類的特質。」Isak 解釋。

「那想必你很多時候都沒辦法碰東西。」Even嘀咕。Isak沒有因為這帶刺的話怒瞪Even，似乎陷入自己的思緒中。

「今天是什麼日子？」反之他問。

「六月二日。」

Isak等著他繼續，Even挑挑一邊的眉毛。

「就這樣。」他慢悠悠說：「現在是六月二號。」

「年份，你這蠢蛋。」

「2018年。」

「噢。」

Isak形體的顏色淡了一些。相較於剛剛的他，他現在看起來更不像人類了，Even的視線能夠直接穿透他，這表示有什麼地方不對勁。

「怎麼了？」Even問。

「你幾歲？」

「我？」

Isak裝模作樣地環視房內一圈 ：「對，我是在問你，除非你茶几裡還困著別的鬼。」

「你現在覺得鬼魂是個合適的稱呼了？」

Isak狠狠瞪他一眼，室內溫度驟降。Even暴露在外的每吋肌膚立刻爬滿雞皮疙瘩。

「哇，我們 _真的_ 有必要談談你的壞脾氣。」他說，但牙齒打顫得喀喀作響不免削弱了他語氣中的正經。

「我二十一。」

Isak聳聳肩，室內氣溫再次回升。

「我不是真的失控，我意識到我能夠影響－－等等，你二十一？」

顯然Even正與一個脾氣暴躁，動不動就使性子，又會用調控溫度的超能力整他的鬼魂同居。認知到這個事實使Even心情大壞，於是他朝Isak皺了皺著眉便退回廚房，打算給自已來杯咖啡。他從未如此想去工作。他幾乎想要看看他是否能多輪一班，即使他星期天一般不上班。

「你的出生年？」Isak跟進廚房。

「97。」Even挫敗地嘆了口氣。

「噢。」

Even朝他看去，他能理解Isak為何對這個問題如此執著了。

「你想搞清楚自己幾歲。」他推測。

「我是－－我要十九歲了。」Isak補上一句：「不久之後。」

Isak不像十九，他看來更接近十六，或者十七歲。他身上有股獨特的年少感。

「你印象中的你幾歲？」Even問。

「十六。」Isak的回答證實了Even的猜測。

 

**　

現正下著雪。

六月。

在Even的公寓內。

所以，不知為何Isak沒有感覺到時間的流逝，過去三年的時光對他而言不過就像幾天。這個新發現馬上影響到他的心情。

Isak沒再給Even眼刀，他陷入了憂鬱萎頓，而這更糟。

Even在T恤外罩上帽T，可是氣溫持續下降，他的半杯水都結成了冰。他呆立在客廳，用冬季大衣和圍巾把自己捆成球，鼻水狂流。與此同時大雪紛飛，他的所有物全被厚重的白雪覆蓋。

最後基於必要性他只能選擇離開。甫一踏出公寓，28度的氣溫立刻給他狠狠一擊。

Even去找朋友殺時間，期間卻無法停止去想他的公寓在他回去時等著他的會是如何的一團糟。暴雪可能毀壞一切，又或者，即便Isak有辦法振作起來，他的家當到時也將全數濕透。

或許他最終也不得不承認，和一個不分攤一半房租又會引發區域性暴風雪的鬼魂同住，還把Even搞得比平常的他更錯亂並不值得。

「Yo, Even回神囉。」

Elias在Even前彈彈手指，迫使Even抬頭。他模糊感受到Mikeal從旁投來的關切眼神，但他嘗試以微笑帶過。

「抱歉，沒睡飽。」

這樣的謊言可信度夠高，Even重新加入男孩間的談話。他試著投入，強迫自己先別思考家裡有一團內在陰鬱暴躁，外在則是由灰、褐紅和綠色組成的高挑的，金色的東西等著他。

「你到底怎麼了？」當他們離開Mutta的公寓，一同往輕軌電車站的方向走去時Mikael問。

「沒什麼。」Even慶幸他們正在走路，因此Mikael無法用他專屬的 _我是你最好的朋友別想給我呼嚨過去_ 表情定住他，那招總能讓Even屈服。

「鬼扯 。我們聚會從頭到尾你一共只說了大概十個字。所以從實招來，不然我發誓我一路尾隨你到公寓直到你說為止。」

想到他那覆滿積雪的公寓會被Mikeal看到確實給了Even自首的動機，至少部分。

「我只是－－我不知道，想重新考慮公寓的事。」Even承認。

「為什麼？我以為你一個勁的覺得那樣最好。」

「如同我所說的，我不知道。或許我只是需要再堅持一下。」Even聳肩。

片刻後Mikael把手放上Even的肩頭捏了下他。

「聽著，這沒必要。不管你想回家住或想怎麼做，沒有人會對你的決定有什麼意見。你若回頭搬去跟Sonja住我才會有意見，因為那樣的生活方式對你們彼此都不好。」

「相信我，這我知道。」Even 咕噥。

他們聊到Mikael的電車進站Even才換到對面等他的車。Mikael的話對他來說具有一定的份量，也許搬回家裡並不是最糟的情形。母親勢必能夠理解，她總認為Even過早離家。更不用說，如此一來他完全可以避免把人生的部分時光浪費在擔憂室內雪上。

 

**

Even打開大門，做好面對最糟狀態的心理建設，卻發現暴風雪消失了。

物品一件沒濕。

室內溫度也已經回復。

Isak人在廚房，正咬著指甲。他抬起來頭來對上Even視線時Even覺得他看到Isak眼裡閃過一絲如釋重負。

「嗨。」Isak說。

「哈囉。」

Even更仔細地檢視客廳，確保剛才的第一印象不是假像。

簡直看不出這裡曾經有過大風雪。

「我不知道剛發生了什麼事。」Isak順著Even的目光一路看去，脫口而出。

「你不是故意的？」

Isak用力搖頭。

「我花了一些時間才學會如何在情緒失控的狀態下控制溫度，不過從來沒有像這次這樣失控到收不住。因此我打算道歉。」

「打算？」Even眉間皺成山。

「以為你做晚餐的方式。不過沒有成功。爐火總在我放上平底鍋或其他的什麼上去後立刻熄滅。」Isak抬起一邊肩膀作勢聳聳肩。

Even注意到他的檯面上有鍋、有壺，和草草被分作堆的各式原料。

「那是－－」

「－－所以我隨意發揮。」Isak接下去。

他示意了一下他前方的盤子，Even湊過去看了看－－一塊沒烤過的麵包，上面鋪著幾片冷起司和一坨以令人不適的方式混在一起的香料。

完全引不起食慾。

「你不會想吃的。」Isak說，有點受傷。

Even支吾：「不，我－－」

這是實話，他不想吃。

「我已經吃過了，不過我們可以分著吃。」至少他們能共享這道黏糊糊的，沾染著香料味的恐怖。

「蛤？」Isak一臉疑惑。

Isak低頭看著麵包，彷彿他從來沒看過這東西，Even遂意識到自己的愚蠢。

「你不能吃東西？」Even問道。

「只吃人心。」

「嗯？」

Isak嘴角逐漸上揚。看似只想扯出一個小小的微笑，但最後忍不住咧嘴笑開，笑容在他臉上綻開，讓他整個人都亮了起來，洋溢著青春和真實。Even無法形容這對他的體內起了什麼作用，他感覺一波暖意沖刷過他。

「開玩笑的。」Isak說。「我只是從不覺得餓。」

「所以你也不知道你能不能進食？」

Isak點頭，找了把刀將麵包對半切開，神色緊張地拿起他的那一半。Even拿起另外半片，卻認認真真地盯著Isak。

「別這樣。」Isak抱怨。

「怎樣？」

「像我是怪胎一樣的盯著我看。」

「我沒有像你是怪胎似的盯著你看。」

「哼，其他人吃東西的時候難道你也會像這樣死盯嗎？」Isak 忿忿說。

Even一度以為又會開始下雪，好在沒有。他將他那半麵包輕輕撞向Isak的，試著安撫Isak。Isak瞇起眼睛迅速掃了他一眼。

「這什麼意思？」

Even聳聳肩。「我們可以一起吃的意思，乾杯。」他重複一次這個動作，隨即舉起麵包放到嘴邊，和Isak同時嚐了一口麵包。他不知道接下來會發生什麼，不過總之是個降高潮。Isak嚼食，吞嚥，也沒吐出什麼腸胃裡的殘留物。

「嘔。」在Even真正放鬆前Isak說。

「怎麼了？你覺得哪裡不舒服嗎？」

「對，這實在噁心到爆。」

「你不是故意把它搞得這麼難吃？」

「什麼？才不是。」Isak辯駁。

Even質疑：「還以為你一直都想擺脫我？」

「我確實想過。」Isak承認。

「然而？」

Isak再咬一口麵包，然後一臉嫌惡地放下它。「然而沒有。」

「你改變主意了。」

「的確。」

「上帝啊，跟你對話向來都這麼困難嗎？」

Isak面色一暗。「我發現三年來我都只有自己一個人。你是唯一看得到我並能和我講話的人。所以你說的對，我改變主意，不想再試著把你趕跑了。」

「你的理論怎麼辦？」

「它怎樣了？」

「你會告訴我嗎？」

Isak聳聳肩。「也許，現在還不是時候。」

 

**

Even很快察覺到Isak很寂寞。

儘管嘴上逞強，態度帶刺，Isak的情緒會隨著Even睡覺和外出工作時變壞，公寓的溫度因此下降。有時候，Even回到家甚至能看到具體的黑雲盤旋在Isak頭上，狂風暴雪一觸即發。不過自從知道Isak確實能招來風雪，Even決定不採用抱怨戰術 ，以免災情加劇。

「你為什麼有這些東西？」有天Even結束KB的輪班返家時Isak單刀直入地問了這個問題。這回他頭上沒有雷雲盤旋，Even鬆了口氣。

「嗨，你也好啊。」Even含糊帶過。

Isak沒理會Even逕自說下去：「我從沒看你用它們做點什麼。」

他蹲在Even空白的畫布和畫架前。

「可能是因為我很不怎麼樣？」

「我不這麼認為。」

「欸？」

Isak搖搖頭。「我看過你的一些作品。它們蠻好的。」

「你是在告訴我你偷翻我的東西？」Even挑眉。

「噢拜託，你可以別指控我盡幹一些變態事嗎？別忘了我已經在這裡三年。你搬進來時我在，你拆箱時我也在。所以，沒有！我沒偷窺，我只是自然而然就看到了。」

「你能看到是因為你當時湊在我背後。」Even指出。「由於我本人並不知情，這還是一種偷窺的行為。」

「你真是惱人的化身。」Isak低聲嘟囔。「為什麼要轉移話題？」

「我沒有轉移話題。」

「你就正在做。」

Isak挨著Even坐下，Even差點以為他會被Isak冷到－－Isak從未如此貼近他過，然而他驚喜地發現並不會。

「你有什麼樣的超能力嗎？」Even好奇問道。

「超能力？」Isak嗤笑。「你真要說你沒在轉移話題？」

「我沒有拿起畫筆是因為我不知道要畫什麼，你高興了嗎？」

「我已經掛了，然後卡在這間房子裡無事可做，除了你也沒人可聊。所以對，我真是他媽的開心斃了。」Isak不帶感情地說。

「換你。」Even聳肩。

「換我什麼？」

「我剛才問了你一個問題。」

「你指那個關於超能力的蠢問題？」Isak翻了個白眼。「我能讓我身處的空間變冷，但我猜這不過是尋常阿飄的必備技能罷了。我又不是超人的鬼魂。」

「以我對你的瞭解這也不無可能。」

「為什麼你覺得有必要瞭解我？」

「因為－－你在這裡，我們會談話，為什麼不？」

「我都死了。」Isak冷冷的說。「這是在浪費時間。」

「什麼意思？」Even不明白。

「試著瞭解我或把我當朋友或任何你正在做的行為都是。又不是說你有天能把我介紹給其他人說：『嘿，這是我朋友Isak。』所以就免了。」Isak語氣裡毫無轉圜餘地，說罷隨即起身離去。不知怎麼的，在Isak把他單獨晾在沙發上後Even覺得冷。

接下來的整個晚上Isak沒對Even說半個字。他自顧自坐在廚房地板上，漫不經心地把玩打火機。

火焰燃起的時間短到連點根菸都沒辦法，Even想著。

在他爬上床很久之後還隱約聽到打火機的啪嚓聲響。直到要朦朧睡去前他才想通Isak那樣做的原因。

Isak心情惡劣，但他努力避免他的壞情緒影響到Even。

 

**

Isak消失了幾天，可能是藏在Even不常活動的區域，Even推側。

起初他擔心Isak從此完全消逝不見，直到看見一片雪花飄落後融化在檯面，他才安心下來。

第四天快結束時，Isak從大衣的衣帽間飄出，一臉沉默。

灰色、紅褐和綠色。

「嗨。」Even說。

「嗨。」Isak坐上沙發，Even倒轉了他正在看的電影。

「你不必這樣。」Isak抗議。

Even聳肩。「沒差，幾分鐘前才開始看。」

他倆默默看完《王牌冤家》 (Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind)，Isak的眼神定定的鎖在螢幕上。Even注意力無法不往Isak那飄。不知為何，盯著Isak瞧比看電影本身更有吸引力。即使Even確信他的視線後來已經太過明顯，Isak一次也沒有看向他。

「那真是－－我不知道。」Isak說。片尾字幕跑完，留下Isak和Even坐在一片寂靜中。

Even看著他，等待著。

「你會這樣做嗎？消除記憶，這樣一來就不用處理那些傷痛了？」Isak平靜地問Even。

「我不認為我會。」Even思索半晌說。

「你不會？」Isak終於迎上他的目光。

「我僅僅是－－我想，如果我遇到我愛的人，而他讓我體驗到我從來沒有過的各種感覺，我不會想把它們刪除，無論後來變得多糟。」

「為什麼？」

Even克制不住笑了下。「什麼為什麼？」

Isak聳肩。「為什麼不想刪除？如果你曾經擁有過很棒的東西卻又失去了，選擇遺忘不是容易得多？」

「短時間內可能是這樣，但是這就像－－就像你用別的東西麻痺自己，拖延面對現實的時刻，現實之後還是會追上你。而經過三年五載的麻木後，再次感受到情緒可能比當初的心碎更痛苦。心碎總有到期日。」

「你這麼認為？」

Even只是以聳肩回應，好奇Isak是否願意在這個議題上分享他的觀點。漫長的幾分鐘過去，Isak什麼也沒有說，Even遂放棄。

「我希望我能刪除所有回憶。」最後Isak小聲說。他的聲音很輕，以至於Even得豎起耳朵用力聽。「沒什麼影響，我不會損失很多。那些回憶都是假的。」

Even很想追問下去，不過他猜想Isak今晚最多只願意透露到這裡了。Isak給他一個僵硬的微笑後隨即離去，再次留下Even一人。

 

**

Isak不久後便成為Even生活中的固定存在。

他依然莫名堅持他們不是朋友，也還是沒有放下防備。當意識到他暴露出他認為Even不需要知道的資訊時他會嘎然剎住。不過無法否認Isak已經快要是比任何人都還慣常出現的陪伴了。

Even開始會在叫外賣時多訂一份。現在Even知道當Isak吃到他不愛的食物時，他會皺起鼻子抱怨Even的飲食品味糟糕，但仍會吞下去。當他喜歡上什麼東西時，房間會變得溫暖，他看起來年輕又開心，只不過Isak顯然覺得他有抱怨Even品味差勁的義務，於是他改由批評Even的電影品味做為替代。

「不然你選。」

Even買了土耳其烤肉(kebab)當晚餐，他知道自己選對了，因為即使沒有飢餓感，Isak也以風捲殘雲之姿將食物掃下肚，彷彿他餓得發慌。

「真的？還是你只是想趁機吐槽我對故弄玄虛的影片沒有鑑賞力？」Isak滿嘴食物問。

「我不會對你這麼過分。」

Isak 擲來一個懷疑的眼神，卻仍舊放下手中的食物來翻找他感興趣的電影。「《拿破崙炸藥》？」Even內心驚喜，Isak想必也從他的語氣聽出來了，因為他翻了白眼。

「我不過就說過一次我想看《變形金剛》。」他不滿的說。「不代表我只看那種片。」

「一次就已經太多了，Isak。」

「你是什麼你知道吧？」

「是什麼？」

「你是電影菁英主義者。」

「以為你要說矯揉造作又自命不凡的討厭鬼。」

「同時也是。」Isak聳肩表示。

他們沉浸在電影裡不過幾分鐘，Even意識到Isak正凝視著他。

「怎麼？」Even 將視線從螢幕上移開。

「為什麼你不去拍片？」Isak問。

「我從事藝術，不是電影。」Even聳肩。

「可是你喜歡這個勝過另一個。」

「我從沒說過。」

「但很明顯是這樣。」Isak爭辯。

Even挑眉。「莫非你十六歲念書時就立志當職涯規劃師？」

Isak搖搖頭。「不，我喜歡的是生物。」

Even對Isak所知甚微，少到他沒想過能獲得這個小小的附加資訊。看似不多，但總是點什麼。

「為什麼你認為我更喜歡這個？」

「因為事實就明晃晃攤在那？」Isak聳肩。「我不知道，也許你沒有。只是感覺你可能是這樣？」

Even不知道他為什麼能如此肯定，但他就是能。「你說謊。」Even說。

「你說什麼？」

「對，你說謊。」

「我沒有說謊！」

「你又撒了一次謊。」

Isak 怒了。「滾！」

「在我請你吃晚餐和看電影後？你傷害了我Isak。」

Isak 只是報以白眼，這讓Even笑了。

「你該看的是電影，不是看我。」Isak含糊地抱怨。

「你有透露出線索你知道的吧。」

「線索？」

Even點點頭說：「你撒謊時比較沒那麼自然。」

「拜託，就當幫我個忙，告訴我是什麼？」

「你會挑眉，你只能與人對視五秒左右，然後就是，你的聲音會高起來。」

Isak看上去很吃驚。「才不－－不可能是這樣。」

「也許不是。」Even退讓。「畢竟我也不能說是很瞭解你。不過你之前是說謊嗎？」

Isak 一臉大寫的心虛，似乎在擔憂如果這次再說謊不就正好讓Even所有理論得到印證。

「我搜尋了你。」他承認。

「你搜尋我？」

Isak點頭。「我找到一個訪談。你在那支影片裡聊到莎拉派林和普丁和芭比娃娃和你多愛巴茲·魯曼。」

Even記得那支短片，即使已經是快五年前的事，Mikael拍攝那天的場景依舊歷歷在目。

「等等，你怎麼找到的？」

「你的筆電。」Isak聳肩。

「你用我的電腦？」

「不然你覺得你成天不在家的時候我都在做什麼？四處飄盪嚇唬其他房客？」Isak嘲諷笑。「總之你攻讀的是電影，不是嗎？所以為什麼不從事這個？」

「我以為我們不是朋友。」

Isak似乎有點意外，不過他慢吞吞地點頭。「我們不是。」

「那麼我不需要告訴你。」

「我想也是。」

Even幾乎要因為Isak如此輕易放棄感到失望，但他原就不該過度期待。

 

**

又下雪了。Isak一團糟。

Even不知道發生了什麼事。

Isak憤怒、難過又失控－－Even就只知道這麼多。至於他為什麼會憤怒、難過到這麼失控Even便毫無頭緒。就他個人的部分，他自認沒做出任何能惹毛Isak的事。這不可能，他不過剛從KB下班回來不到十分鐘，而自他踏入家門，他的公寓內便呈現出宛若因紐特人冰屋外頭的世界。

在Even還沒搞清楚問題究竟出在哪時，門口傳來敲門聲。想想他客廳現在的情形，他決定不要應門。但敲門聲更堅持了。

「Even？」

馬的人生未免太艱難。

是Vilde。他們方才共乘電梯，她知道Even在家。他把大門拉開一條縫，即使Even確信她不可能看到房內的雪，她看上去卻仍難掩不安。

「你臉色看起來不太好，生病了嗎？」

「沒。」只穿著T恤的Even開始發抖。沒有其他解套的方法了。「我的意思是，對，我病了。極具傳染性。晚點再跟你說好嗎Vilde？」

他沒等到她的回應便砰的一聲甩上門。他事後再來補救，或許請她在KB喝一杯咖啡作為賠罪。反正隨便。Isak是他現在需要優先考量的事。

Isak持續不懈地擺弄打火機，然而他手抖得太厲害，以至於根本無法順利點火，哪怕是一秒。Even在他面前蹲下，拿走打火機，然後在稍稍猶豫之後，把Isak顫抖的雙手握在自己手中。

Isak全身一僵。

他的雙手沒有Even料想的冰冷。實際上，隨著Even握住的時間越長他的手也越來越暖和。再過幾秒雪也停了。雪還積著，氣溫也還很低，但Even還是稍稍放鬆下來。他把Isak拉起身。

「怎麼了？」他小心翼翼地問。

他們站得如此近，他能感受到Isak整個人開始顫抖。他不確定Isak是在哭泣、恐慌發作，還是其他什麼的。但他一言不發，什麼都不說，這讓Even比什麼都害怕。Even什麼都不知道，也無法理解，於是他做了他唯一能想到的方法來安慰Isak。

他一手搭上Isak的肩，另一隻手攬過他的腰，將他拉進一個擁抱。Isak雙手垂在身側。

「沒關係，會好的。」Even喃喃說，上下摩娑Isak的背安撫他。

幾分鐘過去，Even動了動，正想拉開擁抱，Isak的手突然環上來緊緊攥著他，彷彿一旦放手他便會碎裂消失。基於Even自己也不太能明白的原因，Isak消失於無形的這個想法讓他心中充滿恐懼。Even知道自己很容易與人建立起感情上的連結 ，他只是沒想過有天他會依戀上某個只存在於自己世界的人。

雪漸漸化了，Even意識到他的襪子已經濕透。感覺不太舒服，但是Isak持續扒著他，Even可以把他自身的不舒適暫時拋諸腦後。

「臥室沒有下雪。」最終Isak悄聲說。他嘴唇擦過Even脖子，Even不自覺地抖了一下。

「OK。」Even拉開這個擁抱，沒有忽略Isak臉上浮現的失落。他看起來又重新陷入沮喪。Even拉著他的手一路把他往臥房拽，卻發現Isak沒有想要主動跟過去的意思。

「怎麼，我還不知道你住這裡那會你全程賴在裡頭想把我嚇跑，現在你倒是有所顧忌了？」Even帶著善意的微笑調侃他。

Isak嘴角抽動了一下，沒有迎上Even的目光。Even用上幾秒擺脫濕掉的襪子，換上乾的，接著躺上床。Isak的眼神在Even和地板來回，Even遂朝他伸出手。Isak快速回握，在他身邊躺下。

他們慢慢縮短彼此之間的距離，在Isak的手臂纏繞上來之前，Even早一步攬過他，繼續他們先前中斷的擁抱。他手在Isak髮間穿梭，下巴擱在Isak頭上，有一搭沒一搭地撥弄他的手指，再把他拉得更近一些，然後一個發現突然擊中Even。

Isak沒有氣味。

一點點都沒有。

感覺像他在沒有感冒的情況下鼻塞，什麼味道都聞不出來。 

「你會冷嗎？」Isak輕聲問。

「不會。」

「抱著我會讓你覺得冷嗎？」

Even再讓Isak更靠近自己一點，以明確表達他的意思。「不會。」他再說一次，將讓他們的肢體交纏在一起。他手構到Isak後背，摸了摸綠色收口夾克的布料，他好奇問：「你能脫下這個嗎？還是說，呃，你卡在裡面？」

Isak半晌沒有回應。「我不知道。沒想過要脫掉它。」

Even覺得奇怪，顯然Isak根本沒有想嘗試的念頭。Isak不知道他能不能吃東西，但他一次也沒試著進食。

Isak不確定他是否能換下他穿了三年的裝束，而他也未曾試過。

「如果我不能呢？」Isak語氣透著緊張。Even遂理解是什麼阻止了他去嘗試－－他怕那些他還是人類時不加思索便能輕易辦到的事現在已成為不可能。

Even摸摸Isak的頭髮。「脫下不來也沒什麼關係，夾克還是很潮。」

Isak翻了白眼，不過他坐起身來時不禁微笑了下，他瞅了眼Even，然後脫下夾克。現在他身上便只剩褐紅色的棉質長袖上衣和灰色牛仔褲。光是減去等同於Isak形象的「灰，褐紅和綠色」三色等式中的綠色，他整個人給人的感覺便大大不同。Isak在Even的臂彎中重新安頓下來，由於少了夾克的厚重感覺更加舒適。

「今天十五號。」Isak貼著Even的胸口說。「我一週內就滿十九歲了。」

「哪天？」Even問。

「二十一。」

「你因此而難過？」

「害怕。」Isak承認。「我想不起我發生了什麼事，Even。我不知道我為什麼會被困在這棟公寓和這些衣服裡。我希望我知道。」

這是Isak對他最坦誠的一次了。「所以你不知道你怎麼－－」

「不。」Isak在Even能完成句子前打斷他。「我不知道發生了什麼。我查過。」

「查過？」

「嗯，那是我最初開你筆電的原因。」Isak解釋。「沒有人在這裡待上的時間長到足以讓我－－算了這不重要。總之我沒找到任何東西。沒有訃聞或－－其他任何資訊。我大概是很不重要的人。」

「但一定會有的。」Even慢慢地說。「無論是不是重要人士，都會有人為他們寫訃聞，不只是有名的人才有。」

Isak聳肩。「也許他們對我的瞭解少到根本寫不出一篇訃聞。我媽媽不是一個好聊的人，所以我也不意外。」

「醫院那邊呢？」幾分鐘後Even問。

「那邊怎樣？」

「如果我去那裡調你的檔案？」

「你對我在哪間醫院一無所知。」Isak指出。 「我自己甚至不知道。或許我就是死在這裡，所以才被困在這。」

「還是值得一試。醫院或警察或其他管道，總有地方留有記錄。」

「不要。」

「不要？」

Isak搖頭。「還不要。我想知道，可是－－同時也不想。你能理解嗎？」

「嗯，我懂。」

Isak揚起下巴衝著Even笑了笑，討人喜愛又柔軟。 _就他們當前的姿勢，要親下去真是太容易了_ －－Even不禁這麼想。「謝謝。」Isak說。「Vilde看到雪一定嚇到了，嗯？」

「沒讓她看見。」Even喃喃說道，還在為了剛剛盤桓在腦內的想法微微暈眩。他想吻Isak。他想要親吻Isak？他希望能把這個想法當蟲一樣撢開。這應該只是因為他自Sonja之後都沒有再和人有這樣的肢體接觸而已。而距他上一次和她這樣親密接觸也是好一陣子前的事了。

「對不起。」

Even把Isak抱得更緊。「別在意。」Even是真的這麼想。儘管地板連同大部分的物品應該都濕了，不過他不在乎。聽著Isak的語氣如此憂傷又充滿歉意，Even覺得其他所有事都失去意義。「你知道你能不能睡上一覺嗎？」

Isak搖頭。

「想試試看嗎？」

「不怎麼想。我擔心我不－－」他越說越小聲，但Even明白。

「你擔心再來也醒不來。」

Isak點點頭。像是受過什麼創傷而憂懼，這讓他看起來比十六歲小，同時也比十六歲成熟。

「我們非得睡覺嗎？」他問。

「不，我們不用。」Even說。「我們可以躺著就好。」

他們持續攥著對方，溫和地和對方抬槓，範圍遍及所有至關重要和無關緊要的事。隨著時間過去，Even竭力抵抗眼裡的睡意蔓延，掙扎著維持清醒。他想他在某個時刻還是睡著了，不過當他醒來時Isak仍然在。縱使Isak沒有睡，不知為何他看起來像是好好休息過了。 

「早安。」Isak說。Even不確定這是否只是他的想像－－Isak有點害羞。

「早安。」Even回以微笑。

有那麼幾秒Isak看上去像是正在進行一番自我掙扎，Even剛想問問他哪裡不對勁，Isak的雙手便環了上來，再次抱住他。

 

 


	3. something around the next corner

Isak開始嘗試不同的穿搭。

多數時候他穿著牛仔褲和褐紅色長袖上衣，幾乎完全捨棄綠夾克。有些時候他會只穿著褐紅上衣底下的白色T恤晃來晃去。相較於先前灰紅綠的三色組合賦與他的粗曠，白色把他的輪廓襯得柔軟。

「我可以試看看嗎？」晚餐後Isak問，這天是六月六日。他目光鎖定Even的衣櫃。 

Even不太清楚他的意圖，不過還是順著他。「當然。」

Isak看向他，Even沒想過鬼－－至少像Isak這樣的暴躁鬼－－也會臉紅。直到Isak轉過頭去，把自己剝得只剩四角褲，Even才明白過來。這個畫面給他帶來的影響幾乎讓他尷尬，他想他同樣臉紅了。他腹部翻騰了一下，只好別開視線，假裝對自己褲管鬆脫的線頭深感興趣。

「成功了！」

Isak聲音中的興奮促使Even抬起頭。Isak現在身上是白色T恤和Even的灰色棉質運動褲。

他需要更常往外跑，需要找人上上床之類的。他的心臟不該在看到如此平凡的景象－－比如Isak穿著他的一件屬於他的衣物－－就跳得這麼厲害。

「這樣可以嗎？」Isak怯怯的問，因為Even有那麼幾秒什麼話都說不出來。「我只是覺得這樣穿更舒－－」

「嗯，對，這樣很好。」Even打斷他。這遠遠超過很好。他很喜歡。可能太喜歡了一點。「你看－－看上去很好。很舒適。」

Isak點點頭，還是有點猶疑。他穿過房間來到Even面前，沒有回應Even的眼神，卻很快地伸出手臂圈住Even，給他一個擁抱。

「謝謝。」Isak 低聲說。

Even近乎小心翼翼地摟著他。他不由得想，萬一Isak今後出了什麼事，他現在的行為無異於自掘墳墓。

 

**

擁抱成了他們之間的新儀式。

Even不清楚這意謂什麼－－或者說，這到底是否具有任何意義－－他所知道的是，擁抱給Isak帶來某方面的慰藉。想到Isak整整三年，不管是肢體或其他方面都沒有與人接觸，Even覺得可以理解。

Isak是那個不與Even對視便主動抱上來的人，但擁抱結束時臉上靦腆柔軟盡顯的也是他，那樣的神情讓Even想在餘生的每一個慵懶早晨一遍遍親吻他。

Even出門前和下班返家，或與朋友們聚會回來後Isak都會抱抱他。起床後他們擁抱 ; 就寢前他們也抱。Even上床睡覺的時候，Isak會貼著Even背抱住他，或者讓Even從身後把他擁進懷裡。餘下的夜裡Isak有時看書，有時以靜音模式使用Even的iPad。

「這表示我們現在是朋友了嗎？」有天晚上Even這麼問。這天他勇氣滿滿，剛從他那幫兄弟們邀他去參加的派對回來，而Isak打他一進門就絕望似地攥著他不放。他甚至來不及關好門便被拉入一個紮實的擁抱，Isak頭埋進他懷中，微微不悅地皺眉。「你醉了。」

Isak要這麼認為也可以，Even想，他只是微醺。他很自覺地控制杯數，沒喝太多，知道Isak會等他回家。基於同一個原因他也提早離開了派對－－時間早到他的朋友都確信他一定有什麼秘密拍拖的對象。一部分的他不禁希望他能把Isak拖去參加那些聚會。「你 _能_ 喝醉嗎？」Even納悶。

「很明顯不能。」

「你又沒試過。」Even指出。

Isak白眼。「我也不打算現在試。」

「很好，因為我現在也沒酒。」Even把Isak摟得更緊，Isak像是要融化在他的懷抱裡。

「所以？」

「所以什麼？」Isak在Even頸間含糊不清地問。

「我們現在是朋友了嗎？」

「不是。」

Even笑了笑。如此強烈的否認本該刺痛他，若非Isak聽來暴躁又惱怒，同時還死抓著他不放。「不是？」

「不是。」

「你的意思是你不想和我當朋友？」

「嗯，對。」

「你想要不只是朋友？」Even逗他。

「我－－不，什麼？馬的，我不是這意思。」Isak激烈地說。

「所以我們是朋友？」

Isak呻吟。「不是！」他甚至一點點都沒有想要掙脫Even的懷抱。

「好好好，冷靜，我們不是朋友。」Even壓低聲音，湊近Isak的耳朵。「但我們已經是了。」

當他退開時Isak翻了白眼，不過他臉頰泛紅，看上去窘迫多過於惱怒。

 

**

「可以跟你借筆電嗎？」

Mutta揚起一邊眉毛。「你家那台怎麼了？」

「故障。」Even撒謊。

事實是，由於Isak隨時都在，任何搜尋都變得很困難。他想過也許哪天去上班時乾脆把筆電帶出門，可這樣一來Isak除了把他的公寓凍成巨型冰棒或給Even的鄰居們來點驚嚇之外大概就沒啥事可做了。Even想盡量避免上述情況的發生。

「別偷翻我的瀏覽紀錄。」

Even笑了，他打開Mutta的電腦。「相信我，沒人想知道裡面有什麼。」

「欸，什麼？那是你。我想知道。」Adam插話。

這很快演變成無傷大雅的爭鬧，Even找了個藉口退到Mutta房間，他開啟無痕模式然後在google上搜尋Isak Valtersen。他想他找到了Isak的臉書，不過他不是十分確定，而基於Isak的隱私設置，Even也無法探究出什麼。他想他也找到了Isak的Instagram，但同樣的，那也不是公開帳號。

除了這兩個社群網站帳號他什麼也沒找到。Isak是對的，沒有什麼他的相關資訊－－沒有訃聞，沒有新聞報導，什麼都沒有。Even暗自憂心，祈望資訊的稀缺只是代表Isak的死亡平凡無奇，不足以驚動報章媒體，而不是他被暴力殺害卻沒有人發現。雖然後者更能解釋Isak為何在他那間公寓徘徊不去，像是他還有什麼未竟之事。真是個糟糕的想法。Even把注意力轉回Isak的Instagram頁面，游標定在Isak的頭像上。

「嘿你在幹嘛？」

Even嚇了一跳，筆電從他手中滑落，掉在他的雙腿和床中間。Yousef瞄到Isak的Instagram頁面後皺起眉頭。「你認識他？」

Even張開嘴卻欲言又止，他看了看Yousef臉上的表情。「你呢？」

Yousef沒有理由認識Isak。Yousef念Bakka，Isak在Nissen上學，再者，Yousef大Isak兩歲。如果Even在遇到Isak的鬼魂前都不認識Isak，Yousef應該也沒可能。

「不太能算認識，不過我知道他。」

「什麼？怎麼知道的？」

「因為Sana。」Yousef聳肩。

「Sana認識他？」

Yousef點點頭，略帶困惑。「那你是怎麼知道他的？」

Even有點不知所措，他沒辦法就他是怎麼和Isak認識的給出一個合適的說法。

「我－－嗯，我只是想，好像在KB看過他幾次。」最終他勉強掰出這個。

Yousef看起來沒有被完全說服，但他還是微笑了下。「OK，那好吧，你準備好出去吃晚餐了嗎？」

Even點頭。

Sana。至少這是個開始。

 

**

「這是什麼？」

「我猜你可能需要拆開它，禮物大致上是這樣運作的。」

Isak瞇起眼睛，看著面前三份經過包裝的禮物。「可是它們有三個。」

「你確實知道怎麼 _數數_ 。」Even笑他。

Isak翻了白眼，拿起中間的禮物。

「不，從這個開始。」Even把禮物從他手裡拿開，示意他從左邊第一個開始。Isak照Even安排的順序逐一拆開。第一份禮物是一雙《冰原歷險記5》的襪子。第二個是半打啤酒。第三包是外面賣的杯子蛋糕、 一組蠟燭和一件藍色運動上衣。Isak全數打開後便盯著它們發愣，一付不知該如何是好的樣子。

「《冰原歷險記5》好像，嗯，兩年前就出了。」Isak皺著眉說。

「不客氣。」Even 嗤一聲笑出來。

Isak雙頰浮上淡淡的紅暈。「我的意思是，謝了，不過我只是－－我不太懂。」

「我只是覺得，既然你錯過兩個生日，你該要分別得到屬於那兩年的東西。」Even解釋。「嗯，所以，你十七歲那年《冰原歷險記5》上映。啤酒是給你的十八歲的生日禮物。然後，杯子蛋糕和其他這些則是今年的份。」

漫長的幾分鐘過去，Isak什麼話都沒有說，Even於是重新思考了所有他選的禮物。也許襪子組他該挑《死侍》，或者改選另一個品牌的啤酒，還是說他一開始就該放棄杯子蛋糕和蠟燭這種選項，考慮到Isak已經死了，生活裡又只有Even一個人，他的生日好像不是什麼值得歡慶的場合。

「我可以－－」Even開口正要說下去，卻被Isak打開啤酒罐啵的一聲打斷。Isak興奮地低低哼著聲，Even發現自己也跟著微笑。他內心深處的渴望宛若黑色黴菌蔓延至四肢百骸，而Even全然無力阻止。Isak將他剛打開的啤酒塞進Even手中，隨即為自己再開一罐。

「我可以試穿這個嗎？」Isak問，手裡拿著藍色運動上衣。

「我就是買給你的。」Even提醒他。

「你是。」

Isak把上衣舉到胸前，像是不想讓Even看到他正偷偷微笑。他脫去身上的褐紅色上衣，換上藍色這件。Even想著是否該再為他添購幾件衣物；Isak還沒有完全從他竟然不會被卡在他死去時身上穿的衣服裡的興奮感中脫離。

「乾杯。」Even把自己的啤酒和Isak的互碰，盯著Isak啜飲。Isak眼皮輕輕搧動後滿足閉上，Even覺得Tuborg真是個正確的選擇。Isak快速灌下更多啤酒。Even喝了兩瓶時Isak已經到來到第四罐。有那麼一陣子，酒精看似在Isak身上毫無作用，不過Even察覺到其實那不過是後勁還沒上來。

最早出現的徵兆是Isak的笑，Isak眼笑眉飛，笑得恣意。然後他挨近Even。

「放I'm Yours。」Isak說。Isak湊上來靠著Even，越過他的肩膀看著他在Spotify上為他建立的愚蠢生日歌單。Isak醉了，這是他得到的第二個提示，Even想。

「I'm Yours?」Even重複一次歌名，大笑。

「它才不gay。」Isak聽來充滿防衛性，Even瞧他望去，發現他皺起眉頭，面有慍色。

「我沒說它很gay。」

「你在笑。」

「但不是因為我覺得它是gay歌。」Even皺眉。「我甚至都不知道那什麼意思，所謂gay歌到底是什麼？」

Isak雙眉緊蹙，像是正在思考，然後他聳聳肩。「不知。那你笑什麼？」

「我以為那是你最不可能會喜歡的歌。」

Isak仍舊一臉不快地皺著眉，Even想要他別皺眉。Even想要Isak回到先前微笑的樣子－－像剛剛換上藍色上衣、啜飲第一口啤酒，和發現Even正為他設置專屬生日歌單時那樣。

「為什麼？」

Even搖搖頭，對Isak笑了笑，播起I'm Yours。「沒什麼。因為你很可愛。」

Isak的注意力頓時全被這首歌吸走，他雙手打起拍子，一陣雀躍歡呼，接著開始走音亂唱，沒對Even的回話作出任何反應。而Even很快地發現到無論Isak表現得多愛這首歌，他根本連歌詞都記得七零八落。

 

**

一切都很隨性。他們吃披薩，然後Even點燃蠟燭，將它們插在杯子蛋糕上。

「許個願。」Even說。

「我不認為我的願望會在近日內實現。或者應該說，它永遠都不可能成真。」Isak挑眉。

「如果有了蛋糕和蠟燭那就還是一個生日傳統，而我們兩樣都具備了，所以。」Even聳聳肩。

Isak翻了白眼。蠟燭的火焰在Isak探向蛋糕時瞬間熄滅，儘管如此他還是假裝他是呼氣吹熄它們的。

「別問我許什麼願。」Isak警告，伸出手指戳了戳Even的胸。

「所以你真的有許下什麼願望。」Even得意笑。

「沒。」

「你剛剛才說－－」

「或許我有，或許沒有，但你永遠不會知道的。」

「但你－－嗚。」Even被Isak為了讓他直接閉嘴而糊過來的巧克力蛋糕堵了滿嘴，正艱難地試圖發出聲音。Isak睜大雙眼定定看了Even一會然後爆發出大笑聲。這是Even見過最美好的景象，聽過最愉悅的聲音。他甚至沒辦法分神去惱怒，即便糖霜灑得他到處都是。

「我的天你這死屁孩。」

「才不是。」Isak笑得快活。

「對，你就是，而且是很快就會後悔這麼做的死屁孩。」

Even拿起另外半塊蛋糕，Isak為了閃避他而開始奔逃亂竄。Even攔腰抱住Isak，不太確定這一切到底是怎麼發生的。在歷經一番扭打對峙和相互抗衡後，出乎Even意料之外，Isak那邊讓了一步。他們失去平衡，Even的背狠狠撞向地板，一陣疼痛。他想是Isak試著讓他們兩人往他自己那方倒下，想避免傷到Even，但Even不願放手，於是就變成了這樣。Isak的重量落下來壓得他一瞬間緩不過氣。

「噢，馬的，以鬼來說你還真重。」

Isak掙扎著直起上身，一臉挫敗。「以人來說你真蠢。」他反擊。「會痛嗎？你的頭還好嗎？你能坐起來嗎？」

Even搖頭，充分利用現在的形勢。他的確會疼，不過疼痛程度尚忍受範圍內。他決定就此裝模作樣演一齣。他閉起雙眼，苦著臉狀似疼痛地抽搐，還緊抓著肩膀。這招確實奏效。Isak湊近他，傾身向前，雙眉因擔憂而糾結。

「幹，你怎麼了？哪裡會痛？Even你能不能－－噢馬的老天，我他媽的一定要殺了你！！！」

Even逮住這個機會將剩餘的蛋糕往Isak嘴裡塞，Isak驚訝的大笑掩蓋了他剛剛的話。更多的蛋糕沾上他的臉和衣服，不過Even開始意識到他們現在的姿勢－－Isak正跨坐在他身上。他該要因為臉上沾滿巧克力而顯得荒謬可笑，然現狀卻是Isak混雜著惱怒、開心和擔憂的表情太可愛，太討人喜歡。Even除了想把他拉進一個吻之外什麼都不想要。

如果他們能夠擁抱，他必須相信他們也能接吻。

「我嚇到你了嗎？」他最後還是問了，他們之間的靜默氣氛由於某些可能發生的事而變得沉重。某些不要付諸行動比較好的事。

Isak搖頭否認，臉上那一絲擔憂還未褪去。「你坐得起來嗎？」

「現在無法。」Even手碰了碰Isak大腿外側，強調原因。Isak倏地發窘臉紅。

「好。」Isak從他身上移開，Even馬上就懷念起Isak壓在他身上的重量。Isak朝Even伸出手協助他起身，Even無法控制地笑到眼眶濕潤。

「你的頭有傷得這麼重嗎？」Isak問。他瞇起雙眼，完全沒覺得哪裡好笑。

「不，只是－－以一個堅持我們不是朋友的人來說，你好像太關心我有沒有受傷了。」Even指出。即便Isak翻了白眼又輕推了Even一把都不能阻止Even開懷大笑。

「才沒有。」

「嗯。好喔。」

「我沒有。」Isak爭辯。 

Even舉起雙手作勢投降，但被Isak識破。 

「噢滾開。」

然而Isak自己也微微露出笑容。Even第一次肯定Isak在某種程度上確實在乎他。

 

**

Even起床時發現Isak正凝視他。Even感覺他的臉在Isak專注的視線下逐漸發燙。他手在Isak臉前揮了揮，手臂搭上Isak，在把他拉過來後重新閉上眼睛。

「就進行恐怖盯人的時間來說現在太早了。」他喃喃說。

「抱歉我只是－－」Isak聲音慢慢低下去，他聽起來尷尬猶疑，有別於Even習慣的那個Isak。

Even睜開眼睛，迎上Isak視線。「什麼？」

「我這個人有時很糟。應該說，大部分時候都是。」Isak頓了半晌說。他對Even憂傷地笑了笑。

「你在說什麼？」

「我沒跟你道謝。」

Even放下心來。「噢，嗯，我想你有。」

「不。」Isak很堅持。「我沒有。」

「不管有沒有都沒差。」Even聳肩回應。

「沒差？」

「你有開心。我看到了。那才是重要的。」

有那麼幾秒，Isak什麼都沒說，他挨近Even，手撫上他的臉頰。這個舉動既可愛又溫柔又令人猝不及防，Even心跳加速。「謝謝。」Isak輕聲說。他沒有再說什麼別的，沒有想要更進一步解釋，但是單單這一個字的重量便勝過千言萬語，Even不確定他該如何解讀。

所以他只是微笑。「不客氣。」

 

**

自從得知Sana認識Isak ，Even便想找藉口和Sana見面。只是他實在無法在不引起Elias或Yousef（或者，實際上兩人都是）懷疑的情況下提及此事。

不過機會很快便從天而降，他抓住了這個機會。

「我得路過醫院一下，把鑰匙交給Sana。」Elias說。「回頭在Yousef家見。」

「我跟你去。」Even說。他的語氣聽來一定太激動，Mikael、Adam和Mutta互相交換了眼神。

「嗯，OK？」Elias感覺也一頭霧水。「酷哦。」

「你確定？她在醫院哦。」Mikael放慢語速，懷疑Even沒聽清楚Elias剛才的第一句話。 

Even點頭確定 ; 他的朋友都很知道他為什麼不喜歡醫院，但如果能因此找出什麼對Isak來說至關重要的事，他願意忍受醫院裡的消毒水味和那些不那麼無菌的回憶。

就實際面來說，Even心知他不太可能從Sana那邊挖出什麼資訊。她目前在醫院實習，現在是她的值班時間，而Elias全程都會在場－－Even勢必無法從這趟會面獲得太多。

「嗨，請問我可以在哪裡找到Sana Bakkoush？」Elias詢問其中一位護理師。

「二樓櫃檯。」

Sana和Even打了招呼，Elias隨即把鑰匙交給她，這一切都令人失望地快。Even甚至沒有機會自然地提及Isak。當Elias和Even正要準備離開，一個有著濃密雙眉的捲髮男生衝著他們奔來。朝Sana奔來。

「Sana Sana，有狀況，我們需要他的醫生過來。」那個男生說。

Sana剛剛那一臉百般無聊的神色消失了。她瞬間警覺起來。「發生什麼事？他醒了？」

那個男生點頭，像是不太敢懷抱希望同時卻又無法不期待。「我想－－我認為他是。」

「你認為他醒了是什麼意思Jonas？」

「我不知道－－他什麼都還沒說，連眼睛都沒睜開，可是他動了。我握著他的手然後－－然後Isak捏了我的手。我發誓。我想他有意識。」

Even因為在他眼前展開的一切而陷入狂喜的震盪以至於他差點就要錯過這個名字。Isak。

「等等，難道這就是那個Isak，那個－－」Elias正要問下去，Sana點點頭打斷他，狀似焦慮。

「你還好嗎？需不需要我們在這裡陪你等？」

Even希望Sana答應，但遺憾地她沒有。「我需要去確認到底發生什麼事，不知道會花上多久時間。家裡見。如果我晚了幫我跟媽媽說一聲。掰，Even。」

Sana這麼說後便和那名叫Jonas的捲髮男生一同離去。

「剛那是怎麼一回事？」Even輕聲詢問。「你知道什麼嗎？」

Elias搖頭。「就是－－她朋友－－Isak Va什麼的。」

「他怎麼了？」Even盡量維持聲音平穩，確保他沒有表現的像稍早前那樣急迫。

「他發生了一些很糟的事，經過幾小時才被人發現，從此就一直在昏迷中。」Elias打了個寒顫。 「或者說，植物人狀態，之類的。Sana是這麼說的。他這樣已經，大概有三年了吧。可能就只是偶然反射動了一下，老實說我懷疑那是－－」

這時一陣騷動，Elias和Even聞聲轉頭，看到Sana和Jonas從他們剛進去的房間出來，兩人都帶著不可置信的表情。前方一片混亂，有人被攙扶著坐進輪椅，Even不用看臉就知道那是誰。

他看起來比滯留在Even公寓的那個鬼魂Isak虛弱，但依然是同一個Isak。Jonas說得沒錯，他的眼睛沒有張開，不過他的手似乎抓著輪椅。他隨即被推往其他地方，Sana和Jonas緊跟在後。

 

**

「你是要告訴我出了什麼事還是要開始吃你的東西？」

Even沒有意識到Isak正在問他問題，直到Isak用手肘推了推他才反應過來。

「嗯？」他抬眼。

「你發生了什麼事嗎？」Isak皺眉。

「沒事。」

所有事。Even想不通。Isak明明還活著，而且顯然還有意識。他希望他知道這到底是怎麼一回事，希望他明白原因，一個不會把他搞得像個瘋子似的原因。實際上他覺得他快瘋了。Isak不可能是鬼。如果他還活著就不可能。這表示Even一定是出現了幻覺，還是什麼之類的。他不知道。

Isak不太高興地看著他，不過沒有繼續逼問。只是吃著Even盤子上沒被動過的水餃。

「你的雙親在哪？」Even突兀地問。

「什麼？」

Isak的臉上閃過一些混雜的情緒。有點奇怪。先是猝不及防的詫異，隨即而來的是困惑，然後是戒備。Even聽Isak提過Jonas，那個他在醫院見到的捲髮男生，他與他所知道的形象符合。但是Even除了知道Isak與他母親同住之外，其他他就都一無所知。Isak從未提及他的父親或母親。

「你的雙親。」Even重複。

「搞什麼？為什麼你要問我父母的事？」

「就只是－－你的母親在哪？她住這裡嗎？當你－－」Even打住。他無法說出 「死」這個字。因為很明顯Isak沒死。

「死掉。」Isak翻了白眼。「你知道你可以說出來。」

Even持續沉默著，Isak嘆了口氣。「我告訴過你我什麼都不記得。」

「你只是說你不記得為什麼你會變成現在這個樣子。」

「你指死亡。」Isak糾正他。

Even應該要直接告訴他。他應當把他所知道的都跟他說，然而他辦不到，除非他確定Isak不會為此感到失望。他只是點點頭。

「我們感情算不上非常好。」Isak聳肩。

「你和你母親？」

「嗯。和我父親的關係也沒有很好，在他拋下我們之後。馬的－－這甚至一點都不重要，為什麼我要告訴你這些？」

「你覺得你媽媽還活著嗎？」Even謹慎地問。

Isak半晌沒有說話。隨後他肯定地點點頭，Even驚訝於他的篤定。

「她的信持續寄到這裡好一陣子，之後就停了，我想它們是被轉寄到另一個地址。」

Even也有注意到這件事。指名給Marianne Valtersen的信全都沒有再寄過來了。寄給Isak的不多，也並不頻繁，然而它們仍不定時出現在Even的郵箱裡。

「為什麼你和你母親的關係不好？」Even問。

他可能問得太過了，因為Isak笑了，聲音裡毫無幽默感。「這是他媽的在幹嘛？是你建立情感鏈結的點子還是什麼？ 怎麼？你以為我會告訴你我賺人熱淚的家庭故事然後你也會告訴我你的然後我們就能帶著破碎的人生互舔傷口到永遠？如果你覺得這哪天有可能會發生的話，那我告訴你，你該多出門走走，去過過你自己的人生。他媽的找個人約會，和朋友玩樂，別成天繞著我打轉。」

Even搖頭否認，沒說任何話。他不想在Isak的怒火上添油。Isak的話已足以讓他推測出無論他和他母親是怎麼樣的相處模式，他們之間的關係勢必很糟。遠比Even一開始以為的差。但還有什麼別的。Even知道Isak看似脫口而出的傷人的話語並非一時衝動 ; 他有這樣的想法已經一陣子了。

「抱歉，我純粹好奇。」Even最後這麼說，希望能緩解Isak的怒氣，因為公寓的溫度比稍早涼了一點。

「隨你怎麼說。」Isak只是怒氣沖沖地說。　

「這些你還想要嗎？」Even示意了他自己的炒飯，希望Isak能將它視為一份賠罪禮。

Isak只是搖搖頭，站起身來。「我沒有食慾了。」

Even給自己在心中擬了個備忘－－別問Isak關於他母親的事。

 

**

Isak這回鬧情緒沒有像他以往刻意為之的那些那麼久。他悶聲陰沉了幾小時後爬上Even的床。Even的腦袋正飛速運轉著。 他迫不及待地想跟Sana聊聊，如果可以的話Jonas更好，他想在告訴Isak任何相關的事之前瞭解更多。Isak遲疑地碰觸他的手臂，Even於是轉過身面對他。黑暗中的Isak實際上微微發亮；Even不知道為什麼他以前從沒注意過。

「我不是要吵醒你。」Isak輕聲道。

「我還沒睡著。」

「噢。」

「你還好嗎？」

Isak垂下手放開他，他們之間彷彿隔了一整個太平洋那麼遠。Isak沒有動，沒有往他身邊移近，Even同樣沒有動。

「剛才對不起。」半晌後Isak說。

「我也是。」

「我剛太過了。」

「我也是。」

Isak只是盯著他。

「什麼？」Even問。

「沒什麼，只是你通常不會這樣－－」Isak做了一個放棄的手勢。

「怎樣？」Even追問。

「有什麼不對勁嗎？」反之Isak問，聲音透著不確定。「我的意思是，除了，你知道，剛才發生的事。」

「沒，一切都很好。」

「保證？」

Even揣揣不安，卻還是點頭。「我保證。」

Isak低低哼著聲，蹭近Even，似乎期待他做點什麼。他揚起下巴，望著Even，Even再也無法抗拒。他一把撈過Isak，感覺到他在他的碰觸下放鬆下來。Even同樣心滿意足。

「鄭重聲明一次，我沒有覺得你越界了。」

「我確實太超過，畢竟我們還不算朋友。」Even刻意保持語氣輕快，但Isak持續且堅決的否認他們是朋友這件事其實在過去幾天時時刺痛著他。

「你必須知道為什麼我們不能當朋友。」Isak皺眉。

「我需要嗎？」

「需要。」Isak起身打開床頭燈。他看起來焦慮不安，Even遂跟著坐起身來。

Even等著Isak解釋，Isak卻沒有馬上這麼做。他只是在那絞手指，隨著時間一分一秒過去越發顯得焦躁。

「怎麼？這和你的理論有關嗎？」Even猜測。

Isak沉默著點點頭。

「好，那麼，理論是怎麼一回事？」

「如果－－如果說我只存在於你的世界呢？」Isak問。

「好比說，只在我腦袋裡嗎？」

「沒有其他人看得到或聽得見我。我只是－－我知道郵件證明我真實存在。我知道我有親人和朋友，然而我不確定。隨著時間流逝，我感覺我越來越不像真的。就像我很快就要消失在你的世界。就像，我有到期日。」

「你不是。」最終Even說。

「什麼？」

「你不是只存在我腦海或我的世界或其他什麼的，你確實存在。」

「你怎麼會知道。」

「我能碰觸你。」Even溫柔地摩娑Isak的臉，他們倒回床上。

「只有你。」Isak指出這點，卻還是把他的手掌覆上Even的手，他們手指交疊。

「我不知道這代表什麼意思。」Even承認。「但我知道你是真的。」

「你不知道。」

「我知道。我見到你了。」Even不知道為什麼把事實攤開會這麼痛苦。不過若Isak是對的，如果他真的開始感覺他越來越不真實，像是他的存在有昭一日會到期，那他們就要盡快採取行動，做任何他們能做的事來確保情勢往正確的方向發展。

「你說你看到我是什麼意思？」Isak不解。

「在醫院。你沒有死，Isak。你只是失去知覺，陷入昏迷。」

「昏迷了三年？」Isak質疑，隨即想到了什麼。「可能是持續性植物人狀態。但不是昏迷。」

「Elias告訴我Sana也是這麼說的。」

「你見過Sana？」Isak啞聲問。

「還有Jonas，和你。嗯，另一個你。」

「我－－幹，這究竟是什麼意思？為什麼我同時在這裡和那裡。我不明白。我真他媽的無法理解。」

「我不知道。」Even老實說。「不過我會想辦法。我們會有辦法的。」

Isak似乎沒被說服。他安靜了幾分鐘，看上去憂愁而沮喪。

「你得去和她談談。」最後他說。

「Sana？」

Isak搖頭。「不，我媽媽。她知道我發生了什麼事。」

「你怎麼知道的？你想起什麼了嗎？」

「沒有，但我知道無論是什麼－－都在這裡發生。我想這就是為什麼我被困在 _這裡_ 。」

 

 


	4. colors turn to black and white

Even理解Isak為什麼直到現在才覺得有必要登入他的臉書。不用多久，Isak便淹沒在他這三年來錯過的海量資訊中。隨著Isak的精力轉移，Even同樣也是。

「什麼鬼？Magus和Vilde交往中？」Isak幾乎是大喊。

Even聽不出哪個對他來說比較能算是大新聞－－Magus和Vilde交往，還是Vilde和Magus交往。

「Jonas和Eva果然又復合，不意外。」Isak翻了個白眼。Even準備晚餐時Isak仍在瀏覽臉書留言欄。

Isak從他最要好的朋友群開始刷起。由Mahdi被標記的那些照片來看，Even判斷Mahdi也已經有交往對象。

「真不敢相信我是唯一一個身邊沒有男－－」Isak忽然僵住，他與Even對視半秒，然後咳了下。「沒有任何人。」

Even順著Isak修正後的說辭接話。「你腦死三年，」他指出。「並不具備太理想的約會條件。」

「持續性植物人狀態。」Isak瞪他，不快地皺眉。

Even不置可否地聳聳肩，退回廚房。他不完全確定Isak在上面尋覓什麼，不過他猜想這是由於Isak現在知道他還有一線生機，內心燃起重新回歸他原有的生活的可能。

「我的老天！」

這回Isak是真的大叫出聲，語帶驚恐。Even一個不留神便從切洋蔥切到自己的手。他緊壓受傷的手指試圖止血，風風火火衝向客廳。

_「怎麼了？」_

Isak盯著電腦螢幕，雙眼大睜，臉上掛著不可思議的微笑。「你不會相信的。Sana有交往對象。 _Sana_ 。」

Even差點要呻吟出聲，但他克制住自己。他不知道剛才等著他的是什麼，他最近的日子無時無刻不在擔憂中度過，那個「到期日」之說在他心頭縈繞不去。「嗯，Yousef，我朋友。」最終Even提供了他這邊的情報，一面使勁用T恤的下擺按住傷口。

「等等，你認識她約會的對象？為什麼你他媽的沒－－你的手怎麼了？」

突然間Isak便拋下電腦瞬間出現在他面前。

Even甩甩頭。「只是割傷。」

「別這麼做，你會讓它惡化。」Isak拍開他按在傷口上的手，小心翼翼捧起Even受傷的那隻手。「不怎麼嚴重，傷口很淺。」

Even挑眉。「我告訴過你只是割傷。」

「不過我們該用藥水消毒一下。」Isak無視他繼續說。

「沒有任何那種東西。」

Isak瞪他。「你為什麼沒有消毒藥水？」

「為什麼我該要有？」

「嗯？像這樣的情況發生時不就可以用？」

「肥皂和水便是這時派上用場。」

「而我是那個腦死的。」Isak嘟囔著，搖搖頭飄走。Even聽到他在浴室裡翻箱倒櫃，隨後Isak帶著他的鬍後水回來。

「你想要我幫你刮鬍子？」Even揶揄他。「實在很不想當那個把實情告訴你的人，不過我不認為你在這方面需要任何協助。」

「說得好像你本人是 Hans Langseth*。」Isak回嘴。

「噢，真傷人。」

「總之這多少管用。」Isak繼續，再次捧起Even的手，把鬚後水塗在傷口上。無論Even多享受被悉心呵護，傷口傳來的刺痛遠比他預期的還強烈，他將手自Isak緊握的掌中抽開。

「噢好痛，幹，你確定你沒讓它更嚴重？」

Isak對Even的過度反應回以白眼。「再痛一次總比感染好。」不知為何這讓Even胸口隱隱作痛。Isak該要和Sana在醫院實習，而非毫無知覺地躺在院內的病床，困在同一張床上整整三年。他一定能做得很好。就算被困在十六歲的大腦和身體裡，他還是比Even遇過的任何二十一歲的人都要聰明機敏十倍。

「怎麼了？」Isak問，Even這才意識到他正目不轉睛地盯著Isak看。他快速地甩了甩頭，忽地一震，他感覺Isak手指輕輕戳過他的嘴角。Isak想必是真心對他這番舉動毫無概念，對他正在對Even所做的事情毫無概念，因為他的大姆指像是沒事似的掃過Even的下唇，像是他不是難以自持地分開Even唇瓣。不像Even自己現在這樣的難以自持。

Isak清清喉嚨。「你有一點－－」

Even後來也沒搞清楚他究竟沾上什麼，因為他往後撤了一步，Isak倏地打住 ，Even從眼角餘光瞄到Isak的手跟著滑落。

「我好像聞到焦味。」他說謊。爐子甚至還沒開，但是Isak只是點點頭，失望之情溢於言表。

 

**

「嗨，Even。」Sana跟他打了招呼，對他的出現表示理解不能。

她的困惑其來有自，不無道裡。Even從Yousef那弄到Sana的班表後便憑著一股衝動地來到醫院。

「嗨Sana，你都還好嗎？」

「很好。」她挑起眉毛定定著看他，等他解釋。他努力不洩漏岀蛛絲馬跡，不過沒有完全成功。

「呃，Isak還好嗎？」他脫口而出。

Sana更困惑了。「Isak? 你怎麼認識Isak的？」

「以前在幾個派對上遇過。」Even盡可能圓滑的撒謊。

有那麼令人不安的瞬間，Even覺得Sana就要看穿他的謊言，然而她只是點點頭。「他已經有意識，不過還不太能夠給出回應。」

「什麼意思？」

「大致上是這樣的，他雖然已經醒來，大腦活動也經過檢測。他分辨得出一些人和他的朋友，對目前的處境也有認知，只不過他對聲音和影像的刺激還無法作出言語上的回應。」Sana解釋。

「所以－－」Even起了頭，卻不知該怎麼繼續。他感到困惑，期盼他公寓那個Isak的存在沒有妨礙實體Isak的復原進度，但這是他唯一想得到的理由。

Sana意識到他的不解，給了他一個憂傷的笑。「這很正常。」她說。「目前要說他能否完全恢復，或要多久才能恢復都還稍嫌太早，不過情況看好，尤其考慮到他在植物人狀態已經這麼長一段時間。」

Even點頭，這不是他第一次感覺快被這件事沉甸甸的重量壓垮。他真希望還有誰也能看見他家裡的Isak，希望他不需要獨自試圖想通所有一切，因為他根本不知該從何開始。他賭上的風險隨著時間過去越來越高；Even在Isak身上投注的心力遠比他所能想像的還要多。他的腦袋一團亂。

「我不知道你和他這麼親近。」Sana的聲音劃開他腦中散亂紛雜的思緒傳來，Even致力扯出一個小小的笑容，然而呼吸變得越來越困難。一隻手搭上他的臂膀，他感覺到Sana將他帶離櫃台，但他太專注在穩住呼吸以至於沒有留意到周遭環境的改變。

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10.

「Even？」

Even吐出一口氣，對上Sana視線。

「你還好嗎？」她問。

他勉強點點頭，這才意識到他們早已遠離櫃檯，正站在一間病房前。醫院的這一側相對安靜，他的緊張舒緩了一些；不用聽到醫護人員來來去去的騷動、儀器警示音嗶嗶作響和人們枯等時的聊天內容－－等著被告知好消息亦或是將要摧毀他們人生的消息，令他放鬆許多。

「你想見他嗎？」

Even立即從他的恍惚狀態中抽離。他知道他們杵在誰病房前。他想必是點了頭，因為Sana說：「好，我在這裡等你。如果需要什麼跟我說。」

 

**

Isak的眼睛是張開的。Even幾乎以為他就要翻個白眼，朝他擲來尖銳的吐槽，然而這些都沒發生。Even貼近床邊時，Isak的眼珠轉動，追隨著Even的動作。

Isak看起來很不一樣。

他不像十六歲，也不太像十九歲。他和他公寓的Isak不同，他臉上有一些鬍鬚，頭髮更凌亂，也更長。最明顯不對的約莫是他身上少了灰色，褐紅和綠這三個顏色。這三色的組合很久以前曾是造成Even偏頭痛的原因，但是他發現藍白色病服非但沒把Isak襯得柔軟，只讓他顯得虛弱而無助，他現在倒是希望它回來。

「嗨。」最終Even開口說。

Isak的視線對上他，眼神卻只有不帶一絲情感的空洞。毫不意外的，他什麼也沒說。

Even不知道是什麼促使他說下去；或許部分岀自於他絕望地想填滿這片靜默。「呃，我是Even，你不認識我，不過，嗯，就某方面來說其實我們認識。你老愛提醒我我們不是朋友。你認為我的電影品味做作至極。你實際上欣賞我聽的音樂，雖然你不願意承認。不過老實說我也不意外，畢竟Jason Mraz，嗯？」Even微微笑了下，但Isak眼神飄開，他的笑容跟著垮了下來。「不過我想那總會讓我想起你－－當聽到I'm Yours時。嗯，讓我想想，還有什麼？」Isak眼神轉回來，再次和他對望，這鼓勵了Even，於是他繼續。「你是我遇過最暴躁，最會損人的傢伙，但同時也最甜最可愛。很奇特的對立特質。我喜歡和你一起瞎混，即使你認為我為此捨棄朋友，把更多時間花在你身上是很失敗的事。我猜這大概很不好－－我不知道。你讓我感覺我真正活著，讓我感受到很久以來我都沒有感受過的東西，而我－－我想要你好好的，我需要你－－」

「嗨？」

Even迅速轉過頭，他不知道Jonas在那站了多久，他內心滿是恐懼。不知道Jonas聽到多少，他無法確切判斷Jonas覺得他究竟多像個瘋子。

「呃，Sana，她，呃－－」Even開始解釋，Jonas的表情顯示他明白過來了。

「噢，你是Even，Elias的朋友對吧？」

Even點頭。

「我是Jonas，Isak的朋友。」他微笑，走到Isak病床的另一側，與Even面對面。

「他有－－」

Even搖頭。沒有回應。Jonas點點頭，似乎也沒有期待更多。

「你怎麼認識他的？」Jonas問。

「幾年前的一些派對。」這個謊現在變得更容易說出口了。或許Jonas剛才什麼都沒聽到。也許他聽上去還不像完全瘋掉的人。

「你們之間有什麼嗎？」

Even差點被自己的舌頭噎到。「什麼？」

Jonas聳聳肩，小小的微笑出現在他臉上。「你聽來好像還蠻為他著迷的，所以。」

Even不自在地笑了，希望Isak將來完全恢復意識時千萬別記得這段。「呃，不。不，沒有，從來沒有過什麼。」

Jonas給了Even一個他無法解讀的眼神，隨即又聳聳肩。「我可以給你訪客時間，如果你需要的話。」

「真的可以？」

Jonas點頭。「嗯。你可以就只是和他說說話。這也是我正在做的，幫助醫生追蹤他的腦波活動。因為他能聽見所有事，他的記憶同樣完好無缺，所以他記得你。他只是還沒進展到能以言語溝通的程度而已。」

若Jonas所言為真，Even想，他一定讓躺在病床上的這個Isak感到無限困惑。

 

**

Even回到家便一把抱住Isak，這立即讓他覺得他的世界還沒完全失控。他希望事情往好的方向走，希望實體的那個Isak能不知怎麼地就復原了，然後他便得以將Isak納入他的生活，只要Isak願意。但他同時也知道他的企盼有其危險性，知道Isak要能完全恢復意識又能充分在言語上回應沒有那麼簡單，至少當一部分的他還卡在他十六歲時居住的公寓的話就不可能。

「這是怎麼回事？」Isak拉開擁抱後笑了笑，不過他看起來有點動搖、疲憊，比平常的他還透明一些。

「你怎麼了嗎？」Even問。沒有理會他的問題。Isak有什麼地方很不對勁。

「噢，嗯，我嗎？」Isak聳肩，搔了搔後頸。「不清楚。不過我覺得還好。」

沒有明確跡象顯示Isak說謊，但Even覺得他的話也不全然屬實。

「你還好嗎？」Isak問。

Even點點頭，然而Isak一臉奇怪地看著他。「怎麼？」

「沒事。你有沒有－－你在外面多久了？」

「在公寓外嗎？」Even不解。

Isak點頭。

「長到足以開鎖開門。」

「噢。」

「為什麼？」

「你有對我說什麼嗎？」

Even揚起眉毛。「呃，從門外嗎？沒有。」

Isak嘆口氣又搖搖頭。「對不起，抱歉，我很好，我發誓－－這一定只是我腦袋裡的幻覺或其他什麼的。」

「你知道，幻聽不是什麼能證明你沒事的好徵兆。」Even笑著指岀。

Isak伸手勾住Even脖子依偎著他，眼看他的額頭就快要貼上Even。他們已經靠得很近，如此貼近，卻依然覺得不夠近。「也是。」Isak平靜承認。「當時感覺像是你人就在這裡跟我說話。」

Even聞言僵住。有些事情他兜起來了，他確實和Isak說過話，只不過不是這個Isak。

「我說了什麼？」他謹慎地問。

Isak雙頰微微發紅，Even不確定這是否只是因為他太想消除疑慮而生岀的假像，Isak現在看上去和稍早相比顯得沒那麼透明了。不過當他一這麼想，Isak又回到半透明狀態，彷彿他在緩衝。

「嗯，就是，我既暴躁又愛挖苦人還很可愛。什麼聽I'm Yours會使你想起我。什麼你喜歡和我相處。嗯，和其他一些別的。」

Even思索著如果Isak人在他的公寓，卻聽得到Even在數公里外對他說話究竟意味著什麼。

Isak開口，像是正要說話，Even忽地閃過一個想法，他打斷Isak。

「你聽得到其他人嗎？」

「其他人？」Isak不解。

「對，像是其他人跟你說的話。」

Isak聳肩。「也有，不過是蠻無聊的東西，因此我沒怎麼理會。」

「關於什麼？」

「不清楚，我想是新聞和資本主義相關的東西？」

有人為Isak讀報，這一定得是Jonas。「聽起來像誰？」

Isak笑了起來。「怎麼？你在說什麼？」

「你腦中的聲音，Isak。」Even急迫地說。「讀報給你聽，又談論資本主義的那個人聽起來像誰？」

Isak一時不語，看似在衡量是否要告訴Even。最後他嘆氣說：「Jonas。但我發誓我沒事。我只是聽到資本主義就自動聯想到Jonas，這是唯一的可能。」

Even不知該做何感想。不知道他該要感到害怕亦或放心。事實是他覺得他的腸胃因為這樣的未知而糾結成球。

「那不是唯一的原因。」Even稍稍拉開距離。 

「你聽到的是Jonas在和你說話，不－－不是這個你。另外一個你。醫院裡的那個。我也去了那間醫院，去找Sana談。她讓我見你，因此那就是你聽見的。你聽到我和你說話。」

這回絕不是他的幻覺－－Isak變得更透明了。

「所以，嗯，這意謂？」Isak問。

Even聳肩，不知該如何是好。「我不知道。」

「這算好事還是壞事？」

「我不知道，Isak。」

Isak沉默不語。Even想向他保證一切都會好，卻擠不岀空泛的安慰。或許實體的Isak會逐漸好轉，然而Even內心不安的想，除非他公寓裡的這個Isak消失，否則他不可能完全恢復。

「如果我是該被驅逐的邪靈怎麼辦？」Isak皮笑肉不笑說。

Even不由得笑了。

「怎麼？」Isak滿懷戒心地問。「那是唯一的解釋了。」

「我確信還有其他解釋。」Even湊近Isak，手放在他的肩上。「你還好嗎？」

「你是真心這麼覺得嗎？」

「什麼？」

「你在醫院說的那些。」

Even吞了口口水，點點頭。「全部都是。」

「有點諷刺，不是嗎？」Isak琢磨著。「說是我讓你有真正活著的感覺，當我已－－」

「－－你還活著。」Even提醒他。

「某方面來說也許，但不全然算是。」Isak顫抖著吸一口氣。「若是－－若你不是唯一一個看得到我的人呢？」

「什麼意思？」

「嗯，我聽得到你對我說話，但也有聽見Jonas。如果說Jonas也能看到我呢？」

「我想也有可能？」Even知道他的語氣透露岀他其實不太相信，不過他盡力了。

「他很有可能可以。他從未到過這裡。自從我－－自從那件事發生之後就沒有再來。而既然我無法離開這棟公寓，我始終沒有機會見到他。」

「所以你的意思是－－」

「－－我的意思是我們需要邀他過來。」

 

**

Even很快便察覺到Jonas是個容易相處的人。他看得出Isak為什麼和他合得來，為什麼他們是最好的朋友。Jonas的幽默感的路數和Isak相近，雖然Even不會說他們像豆莢裡的兩顆豆子那般相像。他們有些地方就是感覺很契合。 

Even還遇到Magnus和Mahdi和Eva和Eskild和一些其他人，瞭解到他們在Isak生命裡的重要性都不是他能夠與之比擬的。他們輪流跟Isak說話。Even納悶Isak是否能聽到他們的聲音。他只提過他聽得見Jonas。

他們都待超過訪客時間，直到護理師趕人，不過託Sana的福，他們得以再留久一點。Even覺得心裡暖烘烘的；儘管Isak無法回應，在他失去意識這過去三年，他的朋友都還留在他身邊陪伴著他，那些願意爭取更多時間好能對他多講幾句話的朋友。他們為他更新他們的生活現況，明確地告訴Isak他們思念他。

他希望這些Isak都能聽見。

 

**

Even不能單獨邀約Jonas，因此他同時也邀請Mahdi和Magus過來喝點啤酒。他不確定這是不是個好主意，尤其如果到時能看見Isak的只有Jonas和Even兩人的話。但他決意，真要是這樣的話就到時見招拆招了。

「所以你住在Isak以前的公寓？」他們爬樓梯上樓時Jonas說。「感覺一定微妙。」

「等等你說什麼，我的天，你住Isak的公寓？你是說真的？」Magus問，他的眼睛因為驚訝而瞪得老大。

「他剛不就正這麼說。」Mahdi說。

「我以為他指的是隔壁之類的。」Magus辯駁。「你知道的，那很詭異，自從Isak發生那件事，他們無法轉售公寓超過兩週。我想人們多少有聽到流言。」

_究竟發生了什麼？_

Isak朋友全都提及他發生過一些事，卻都以含糊不清的方式帶過。截至目前還沒人說溜嘴。還沒有人讓Even知道究竟是發生了什麼事而導致Isak以植物人的狀態躺在醫院。不過Isak的推論是正確的，無論當時發生什麼事，都發生在Even這間公寓裡。

Isak的朋友一踏入公寓Even便能確切感知到Isak瞬間起身。即便他現在看上去不那麼透明，Even也說不準這究竟代表什麼。某些日子，某些時候，他看起來很人類；其他時候則不。最近的切換頻繁到使人擔憂。

Isak看似正要衝上前擁抱他的朋友，但Even迅速伸手將他攔下。沒有人對Isak的存在有反應，連Jonas也沒有。Isak的假設錯了。

「你在幹嘛？」Isak嘶聲說。「他們是我朋友。」

Even只能盡可能小心謹慎的搖搖頭，更加用力地按著Isak的胸膛。他的舉動在別人眼裡想必很怪－－自顧自地搖頭，手臂半懸空中，擋著大家看不到的，Isak的胸口。

「你還好嗎，Even？」Jonas問，挑挑眉。Even感覺到Isak還在他掌中呼氣。Jonas的視線直直穿過Isak，Isak也看出來了。

Isak粗暴地甩開Even的手旋即飄進臥室的門。Even眼光追隨了他一下，將注意力轉回Jonas。至少他要能探岀到底發生過什麼大事。

「嗯我還好，抱歉，剛剛抽筋但我沒事。」他撒謊。

 

**

Magnus叫上Vilde，她便也加入了男孩們的啤酒聚會，只不過她全程坐立難安，不時抬眼環視公寓。即使男孩們在幾瓶啤酒後放鬆下來Vilde也沒有停止四處打量的舉動，彷彿她預期會有什麼突發驚嚇。

Even假設Isak在某個時間點就會回歸，但他全程待在臥室不出來。公寓沒下雪，Even覺得慶幸。

不久後Vilde主動提及Isak，她詢問他目前的狀況，Even利用這個話題轉移的機會。

「所以他究竟發生什麼事？」他小心翼翼問。

他們四人交換了眼神，不過讓他失望的是，Jonas只是聳聳肩。「實際上我們也不是很清楚。那幾小時我試著聯絡他，他沒有回我電話。當時我沒想太多，可是，嗯，我真該要的－－也許這樣他就能－－」Jonas嘎然止住，似在整理自己的情緒，然後他稍稍把話岔開。「總之當Vilde回家時，警察已經都在這裡了。」

Even的眼神轉向Vilde。「你 _看_ 到他怎麼了嗎？」

Vilde咬了咬嘴唇，她搖頭說：「沒有。救護車已經把他送往醫院。警察－－他們是來－－」她望向Jonas。如果Even剛好在那一刻眨眼，他就會錯過Jonas對Vilde搖頭示意了。「他們是來弄清楚發生了什麼事。」Vilde以此作結，但毫無說服力。

Jonas和Mahdi面色平穩，什麼也沒有透露，Vilde閃避著Even的視線，而Magnue看起來滿懷愧疚。

 

**

「他們在隱瞞著什麼。」

「我以為他能看見我。」

Even和Isak同時說。

Isak垂頭喪氣，鬱悶異常。根據Even過往的經驗，他預料公寓又要變冷，這回不但沒有，Isak的形體還變得更加透明，幾乎到了一個Even甚至不確定他還能否碰觸他的程度。

他探過身子，伸出手，一是想安撫Isak ，二是要確保他還能碰觸到他。令他稍稍安心的是，Isak觸摸起來比看上去紮實。

「我知道，我很遺憾。」他把Isak擁進懷裡，指尖在他髮間溫柔穿梭。「不過你能聽到他們，對吧。當他們在醫院和你說話時。」

他感覺Isak點點頭，但Even知道這還不夠。Isak想要更多。Isak希望他的朋友回來。Isak想要 _回去_ 和朋友在一起。也許Isak是對的；也許Even不切實際的那一面的確曾以為他們能夠永遠破碎殘缺地在一起。

Even拉開擁抱時Isak看著他，眉間緊蹙。「等等，你說他們有事瞞著你是什麼意思？」

Even聳肩。「他們隱瞞一些事。Vilde說她回來時救護車已經開走，可是警察還在。這表示她看到了什麼，而他們全都知道，只是不說。」

「我媽媽。」Isak緊接著說。

「什麼？」

「他們避而不談的是這個。他們看見她了。」

「你不會知道這個。」

「我知道。」Isak堅持。「聽著，我認為他們不讓你知道是為了尊重我的隱私。不過Jonas明白我和她的關係為什麼不好。他知道所有事。」Even感覺到一絲嫉妒啃噬著他，他勉強把它揮開，勉強把注意力都集中在Isak的話上。「你得和她談談，Even，我想她是唯一知道所有事的人，而我需要－－我必須知道，在我－－」

「在你什麼？」Even問。

Isak搖頭，Even內心深處隱隱知道有什麼不對，他從沒見過Isak如此憂懼的模樣。「我感覺有什麼正在發生。我變得更虛弱，也無法亂搞溫度，我不知道到底會怎樣。」

 

**

要找出Marianne不是件容易的事。Even造訪了幾間警局，試著和可能知道些什麼的人套話，最終只是得知他想知道的一切都被列為機密。

不過他成功以他的魅力誘使醫院的一位年輕護理師告訴他發生了什麼事。Even並不怎麼為此感到驕傲－－或許有點，但真的沒有很驕傲。

Frida搜尋檔案時Even幫著把風。嚴格來說她應該不會因此捲入任何麻煩，Isak的案子屬於她工作內容的一部分，不過他還是寧可謹慎，以策安全。

「缺氧。」Frida一會兒說。

「什麼？」Even離開他的守備位置走向她。

「缺氧造成的創傷性腦損傷。缺氧。」她複述一遍。

「缺氧？」

「對。」

「原因？」

Frida聳肩。「窒息。這裡顯示他被發現在一個上鎖的衣櫥裡。想必是鎖了相當長的一段時間才會造成他呼吸不到足夠的氧氣。」

「還有什麼嗎？」

Frida搖搖頭。「在這之後就只有他母親被送進Gaustad，住院治療。」

Even眉頭緊皺。「Gaustad？那不是－－」

「精神病院，對。」她幫他把話說完。「不確定這中間的關聯性如何，不過我想他的腦損可能多少和她有關。」

 

**

Even在回程的路上吐了。

 

**

「為什麼你不肯告訴我。」Isak幾乎是在大吼了。

Even臉部肌肉抽搐了一下，他盡力維持住臉上的淡漠。他不清楚這個訊息會給Isak造成什麼影響，不確定這樣會不會順勢召回一連串不要想起比較好的回憶。Isak的媽媽是他變成今天這樣的原因？ Even覺得他又想要再吐一次。

「我以為在這件事上我們是一起的。」

「我們是嗎？」Even終於發作。訴諸憤怒相對容易。憤怒是一種拖延的形式。他知道他需要告訴Isak真相的時候總會到來，那時他會告訴他，但現在還不是時候。至少要到他有機會和Isak的母親談談，把零碎片段拼湊成完整的真相之後。

「什麼？」

「我們真的有一起還是這一切都只是為了你自己？你自己也這樣說過，不是嗎？我們不是朋友。」

「噢看在老天份上，別－－」

「別怎樣？別把你說過的話原封不動還給你？」

Isak面色鐵青，怒不可抑。「才不是，別裝作你不明白為什麼我會那樣說。為什麼我 _一直_ 那樣說。你知道為什麼。」

「我知道的是，你也叫我去過自己的生活。你不就這麼說過？說我該去找別人約會，找我的朋友廝混，別讓我的人生繞著你轉。」

「我－－這就是你想要的？」

Even覺得他的心裂了一條縫。他們的對話已不再是關於Isak和他媽媽。一部分的他這陣子以來就知道他們終會走到這一步。「你說我應該那樣做。」

「我沒有希望你那樣做。」Isak咬牙切齒說。

「那你復原之後呢？」

「我們甚至不知道我到底會不會好。」Isak挫敗地大喊。

「好，那麼 _假使_ 你最後沒事的話？」Even修正。

「這是怎樣？」

「我們會是朋友嗎？」

「 _什麼？_ 」

「我們會是朋友嗎？」Even再說一次。

「朋友，」最後Isak說，透著苦澀。「我們是要這樣稱呼我們之間的關係？」

Even沒料到Isak會這麼說。他掙扎了好一會，直到重新平心靜氣下來。「好吧，恐怕以你的標準來看，我們甚至都還不是。」

「很好。」Isak語氣裡帶著決絕。「那麼我自己想辦法。」這是Even看過他變得最透明的一次。

隨著微弱的啵一聲，Isak就此消失。Even的心沉了下去。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Hans Langseth: 一個鬍子長達五尺的挪威人。


	5. dizzy on the comedown

公寓的溫度穩定又溫暖，舒適得很，Even恨死了。

Isak已經消失一段時間，Even在哪裡都找不到他。他沒有躲在衣櫃－－想到Isak的腦損原因－－Even稍稍寬慰了一些，但也沒有藏在Even公寓內的任何角落。

Even覺得最有可能的情形是他躲在這棟公寓的某處。

Isak離去後留下的空虛立幾乎是瞬間吞沒了他。

Even不介意獨處；他受人喜愛，他喜歡被人圍繞，不過每當他度過漫長、充滿社交和過度反芻的一日後，獨處總能修復他。

而現在，Even想，他願意捨棄他身上所有重要器官以換取Isak回來。

 

**

「我能為你做什麼嗎？」

「我幾天前打來預約和Marianne Valtersen會面。」Even遲疑說。

「家庭成員嗎？」

「不，只是，呃，她兒子的朋友。」

Even以訪客身分簽到，一位護理師領他進去。她讓他在一張桌子前坐下後隨即離開，大概是去通知Marianne。Even等著，試圖壓下像膽汁一樣湧上喉頭的焦慮。仔細想來，可能也真的就是膽汁。幾分鐘過去，他看到一位女士被帶向他。他打直背脊，站起身來。

Even首先注意到的是Isak和她在相貌上的相似程度。他們很像，都有著同樣的沙金色鬈髮和小巧可愛的鼻子。

「你不是Jonas。」這是Marianne對他說的第一句話。

「我叫Even。」他說。他琢磨著要不要握手－－那太生硬，也太正式。

Marianne只是點點頭便坐了下來，Even也就跟著坐下。他原來打定主意不要事先擬稿，現在他倒是希望他有所準備。他總不能一來便開門見山的問她是否該為Isak發生的事負責。

Marianne率先打破沉默。「他還好嗎？」

「嗯？」

「Isak？這不是你過來和我談談的原因嗎？通常是Jonas來。」

「Jonas有來？」Even重複一次，不太明白。

Marianne警惕起來，不過還是點點頭。「來讓我知道他的狀況如何。」

Even不確定那是什麼－－自責亦或悲傷，從Marianne的神情判斷，應該是後者。

「我聽說他在逐漸好轉，有機會完全恢復。這是真的嗎？」Marianne問。語氣裡的企盼無庸置疑。Even聽得出來，因為他腦海裡的聲音也是這樣的。

「我聽到的也是這樣。」Even希望他有起到讓人安心的效果，儘管他自己不這麼認為。他花了一點時間整理想法，遲疑著該如何開口提起這個自從他知道以後就一直和他腦子過不去的話題，最後屈服於好奇心。

「那是怎麼發生的？」

「什麼？」

「Isak。他怎麼受傷的？」

Marianne陷入沉默。沉默的時間太長，像是內疚使然。接著她站起來。「我累了，我要回房。」她冷冷的說。

Even試著說服自己他的假設還只是假設，但是Marianne倉皇的離去儼然就像個該死的證據。

 

**

Even持續造訪Gaustad。

每一次，Marianne只要一看到訪客是他便轉身匆匆離去。

把第一印象搞砸的Even想當然是得不到任何東西。

 

**

出於絕望，Even最後找上Jonas。

「他發生了什麼？」Even跳過廢話。

Jonas猝不及防，有點錯愕，他緊張地笑了笑後放下手機。「什麼？」

Even目光掃向正在醫院病床上熟睡的Isak，覺得心像是被人擰過。自從那個更暴躁的Isak從他的生活中消失，他天天都來看Isak，但從沒對他說過話，他不知道另一個Isak能不能聽到。他納悶處在睡眠中Isak是不是也無法聽到他和Jonas的對話，不過只要Jonas承認並告訴他真相，他覺得不管Isak有沒有聽到都無所謂。

「我知道你知道他發生了什麼事。」Even說。

「嗯？因為我告訴過你。」

Jonas撒起謊來非常老練，至少Even這麼認為。

「你全部都告訴過我了嗎？」

「對，就我知道的所有事。」

「你知道更多。」

「為什麼你這麼肯定我瞞著你什麼。」Jonas揚起一邊眉毛。

「你去Gaustad拜訪他母親。」

Jonas瞇起眼睛。「你怎麼知道他母親在Gaustad？」

「找了個護理師讓她把檔案給我看，」Even吶吶的說。「不過那不是重點－－」

「你的意圖是什麼？」Jonas打斷他。

Even眨眼。「嗯？」

「你說你和Isak在幾年前的派對上相識。你說你們之間從來沒有過什麼。他從來沒和我或其他朋友提過你。」Jonas笑了笑，一臉不信。「我的意思是，看在老天的份上，直到你出現在這之前我根本不知道你是誰，然後我發現你對他說的話簡直就像你愛他。所以老實告訴我這一切究竟是怎樣？」

Even踉蹌了一下，意識到Jonas聽到的部分可能比他先前料想的還多。「你不會相信我的。」他最後說。

Jonas聳聳肩。「不妨試試。」

Even無法。他沒有賭一把的本錢，揹負著精神病史的他無法冒這個風險。如果他試著告訴任何人真相，完完整整的真相，他毫不懷疑他很快便會發現自己被送到Gaustad與Marianne作伴。

最終Even敲定了一個說法，他說：「我很在乎他。」

「這就是你害怕讓我知道的事？」Jonas沒怎麼要相信他的意思。

Even用手順了順他的頭髮，視線轉回Isak。

他還在熟睡。

該死的，Even想念擁抱他的感覺。想念Isak整個晚上攥著他，耐心等待Even睡醒以便能再次擁抱他，彷彿他是他每日清晨的那杯咖啡。Even想念自從Isak知道他能喝醉後，每當Even帶給他酒精時他表現出來的，孩子氣的興致高昂。Even想念他暴躁的態度、想念他的聲音、想念他尖銳的嘲諷、想念他的各種白眼、想念他在羞怯窘迫，或Even毫不避諱地跟他調情時的臉紅。Even想念Isak想念得全身發疼。

對於Jonas的疑問，他只能聳聳肩。

「她告訴我了，」靜默半晌後Jonas開口。「他媽媽。說你去過。」

「你去拜訪她？」

「每週都去。」

「我以為他們的關係不好。」

「是不好。」Jonas同意。「不過他畢竟是她孩子，她想知道他現在狀況如何，所以。」

「她是不是－－」Even自己打住；他不知道該怎麼表達。

「他在這裡的原因？」Jonas搶在他之前問。Even點頭。「部分是。」他胃裡一沉，想必也展現在臉上，因為Jonas接著說：「可是你不知道事情全貌。該死的，連我也不清楚全部的事。我所知道的是Gaustad正在協助她。她在好轉中。」

「她為什麼會在這裡？」Even小心謹慎地問。

「思覺失調。」

Even手心冒汗，黏糊糊的。「所以你確實知道發生過什麼？」

Jonas遲疑了，不過還是點點頭。「Isak跟我提過。沒有其他人知道。現在也是，真的，沒有任何人知道他家情況多糟。她那些症狀已經好一陣子了，Isak的父親離開後更是惡化。那就是為什麼他們搬到你現在居住的公寓。我猜事情在某個時間點後急轉直下。我們那時沒有－－幹，我們當時都還是愚蠢的孩子， _我_ 就很蠢。　」

Jonas別過視線，看向Isak，Even能夠感受到巨大的愧疚正壓著他。「他變得疏離，開始翹課，也不和我們其中任何一個人出去，我們只是以為他需要自己的空間。如果我能把他的行為和他家裡的情況連結起來就好了。但是不管怎樣，在那當時他媽媽還未被診斷出精神疾病，她沒有服藥，以至於情況越來越糟。她以為Isak是魔鬼－－她驚慌疑懼，一心想擊退他，我想那天是她做得太過了。我想－－我想他是因為害怕而躲起來，如果不是這樣，那就是－－」

Jonas說不下去。Even甚至不敢真的說出口，他不想要Jonas確認他是對的。

如果不是這樣，那他就是刻意的。

 

**

Even用上幾天時間消化他所知道的事。接著他做了最後的努力－－再度造訪Gaustad。

Marianne一如他所料，看見是他便要轉身離去。不過這次Even已經有所準備，他起身。

「拜託等等！」

他很驚訝她停了下來，雖然仍然背對著他。

「他是故意這麼做的嗎？」Even問。他的心在胸腔急速狂跳。

Marianne沒有回。Even已經做好接受她不吐露任何事的準備。她可能就會這樣離開。他決定再試一次。「你當時人在那裡，你知道嗎？」他試著別在語氣裡帶上任何不該歸她承受的指控；他雖然還沒搞懂她從頭到尾到底經歷了什麼，還沒搞懂Isak和她一起經歷過了什麼，不過在這個領域他是有些經驗的。

片刻過後，她轉過身，Even留意到她雙頰濕潤。

「我很抱歉。」Even愧疚地說。

「我不是個好母親。」

Marianne朝著他的方向走了幾步，Even為她拉來椅子。

「可我沒想要任何事發生在他身上，」Marianne繼續說下去，她的聲音輕柔，字句沉重。「我甚至不知道我是怎麼了。我記不清所有的事。我知道他時時都得照顧我；他當時非得這樣不可。我們很孤單，我們沒有其他人了。而大多時候，Isak甚至連我都沒有。我不知道他是不是刻意那樣做，還是說那是個意外，我不知道。但無論是其中哪一個，都是我把他逼到那裡的。」

Even不知道該說什麼。他伸出手，一陣猶豫之後把手覆上她的。

「我已經在接受幫助。」Marianne說。「不過就算他逐漸好轉，完全康復，我也不認為他會想見我了。」

「你見過他了嗎？自從－－」

Marianne搖頭打斷他。「我不被允許。除非他來這裡拜訪我。」經過長長一陣停頓後她才又開口。「你會告訴他嗎？」

「告訴他什麼？」Even柔聲問。

「告訴他我很抱歉，我很愛他。告訴他我做了所有能使自己好轉的事，不過有時候這些都還不夠，他若是想遠離我，我不會怪他。」

Even點點頭。至少這個他懂。

 

**

所有事都來到了關鍵時刻。

Even在半夜一點半醒來，有人正緊攥著他，與此同時他收到Frida發給他的訊息。

_他有反應了。_

「你－－另一個你」Even倒抽一口氣，想在腦中把散落的事拼湊完整。

Isak打斷他。「我知道。」

Even起身打開燈。Isak近乎是九十%的透明了。無法判斷現在是什麼狀況，他內心的恐懼像要開始流動的洪水緩緩在胃中匯聚。

「對不起，我那時想先和你母親談－－」Even開口，但是Isak搖頭，伸出雙臂環住Even，鼻尖埋入他頸間。和過去的擁抱都不一樣，這回Even頭一次覺得他彷彿正抱著不太存在的東西，像是隨時都能從他指縫間流瀉的絲綢。

「我想起了所有事。」Isak喃喃說。「我沒有太多時間了。」

「什麼？你要死了嗎？」

讓他意外的是Isak笑了。「不不。呃，正好相反，我就要好起來了。另一個我。不過這也表示－－」

「你不會在這裡了。」Even意識到。

他感覺到Isak把他抱得更緊。 「我想念你。很抱歉我說了－－」

「我也是。」Even想，他們還是別再把這個問題複雜化。這個Isak，他的Isak就要離開了，這是當下所有佔據他腦子的事。

「你會不會－－會來醫院看我嗎？之後也會嗎？」Isak遲疑著。

Even的答案當然是會，毫無疑問，不過他問Isak： 「你想要我去嗎？」

「是朋友都會吧？」

「朋友，嗯？」

Isak拉開距離，Even讀不懂他臉上的表情。 「我可以試一件事嗎？」

Even點點頭，屏住呼吸。Isak現在離他前所未有的近。Isak很美。他眼簾低垂，長長的睫毛在他臉上灑下一片陰影，他的視線落在Even唇上，昭示他的意圖。Even幾乎就快要被期待殺死，但他等待著。這是Isak的決定。經過了似乎有數小時、數天，還是說數週之久，Isak吻了Even。Even覺得他被炸得乾乾淨淨，什麼都不留。他想要加深這個吻，想要讓Isak的髮絲穿過他的手指，只是等他抬起手，除卻空氣什麼都沒有。

早在睜開眼睛前Even便意識到他的離去－－Isak消失了，留下一個說明了一切和超越一切的吻的餘燼。 

 

**

Even等不及天亮，才剛兩點他便出現在醫院。Frida看到他滿是驚訝。 

「你該不會以為我現在會讓你見他。」她說。

「好吧，那現在情況怎樣？」Even問道。他試圖從Isak的病房外偷窺裡面的情形，沒能看到什麼。

「醫生都在裡面。他很好。某方面來說這是個奇蹟，真的。我們本來預估會花上更長時間，也許幾年，之類的。但就我所知他已經能說話，記憶也沒問題。」

「嗯？」Even覺得充滿希望。

Frida正衝著他微笑，他可能需要讓她打消她對他的念頭，不過事實就是他沒辦法思考Isak以外的任何事。「你需要回家休息一下。」

「我想等。」Even堅持。

「呃，你得等上幾小時。訪客不被允許進入，直到－－」

「直到早上八點，我知道。我等。」

 

**

Even是被人搖醒的，他吃了一驚。他睡著了。

「老兄你知道嗎，Isak有反應了。」Magus興奮地說。

Even迅速起身，意識到Isak房裡傳來的騷動聲。

他跟在Magus後面進去，緊張莫名。不過他一部分的緊張，最糟的那一部分，隨著看到Isak因為Mahdi說了什麼而笑出來後煙消雲散。他面有倦容，與Even熟悉的那個Isak很不一樣，但看起來健健康康的。

Isak目光掠過房間，對上Even視線，Even心跳得飛快。他們似乎對望了太久，直到Isak紅著臉別過頭去，好像他不是有意要這麼盯著他。有什麼不太對勁。

除卻短暫的眼神交會，Isak沒有和他打招呼，沒有示意。他時不時回望Even，臉上的疑惑隨著次數的增加越疊越高。他低聲對Jonas說了些什麼，Jonas眼神在Isak和Even中間來回。

「那是Even。」Jonas說。 「你顯然和他在一些派對上見過。」

Isak再次迎上Even視線，給了Even一個小小的，帶著歉意的微笑。他看起來仍然很困惑。

Even胸口一緊。

Isak想起了所有的事，但沒有延伸到他。Isak不記得Even。

 

 


	6. clean slate

秒針繞一圈彷彿有一小時之久。整整一小時的寂靜。一小時的恐懼。一小時的悲慘。一小時的心碎。一小時的放棄。一小時的決心。

事實上Even才進到公寓整整六分鐘便意識到他必須離開，為了他的心智健康著想。再多待一分鐘他覺得眼前可能就要出現一團灰色、紅褐色和綠色的幻覺。更糟的是，一部分的他 _想要_ 產生這個幻覺，想要能再見到Isak，就最後一次，那個不會用十足困惑眼神看著他的Isak。  


不過他知道這不會發生，也明白這樣的期望有多自私。

他只打包了必需品，獨自待在公寓的每一秒鐘都讓他覺得像有白蟻爬過肌膚。Isak碰過的每樣東西－－從Even送他的生日禮物到塗染著灰 、 紅褐和綠色線條的畫布都還在。 那些曾經證明Isak真實存在的東西在他的消失之後成為代表Even精神不穩定的證據。

Even終究得欠朋友一個人情，他需要他們協助他徹底搬離這裡。但不是今天，可能也不是幾週內。他轉過身，目光落在畫布上。

猶豫了一會，他決定帶走它。

 

**

Even搬回家裡。

那是唯一一個他不會被問問題的地方。媽媽張開手臂歡迎他回來，他滑入另一個能輕易適應的生活作息。他幫忙煮飯，與媽媽一同在電視前用餐，看影片，直到她在沙發上睡著。

Even胸口緊繃的那條絃鬆了一些。

 

**

Even再次見到他是近兩個月後的事了。

他抬眼瞥見Isak出現在KB排隊的人群裡時差點拿不住手上備好的那杯茶。也許這真的發生了－－ 也許Even正式開始出現幻覺。隊伍前方的那個男人離開了，另一名女性往櫃台方向移動，Isak成了最後一位等待的顧客。

現在是八點五十六分，他們七點打烊。 

擺脫這個處境有個簡單的方法，可是Isak正饒有興致地盯著糕點，Even胃一陣痙攣，基於諸多原因，他無法狠下心以即將打烊這樣的藉口拒絕客人，尤其對象還是Isak。一個不認識他也不記得他的Isak依然是Isak，何況是飢腸轆轆的Isak。肌餓感，一個困在他公寓裡的Isak三年來都沒有體驗過的感覺。

前方的女顧客拿著她的茶離去，Isak移步來到櫃台前，這讓Even能更仔細地打量他。他頭髮短了些，面色紅潤，隱約的一點鬍渣使他看起來更成熟，而灰色、紅褐和綠色的組合不再，取代而之的是白色、藍色和卡其。

「請給我一個肉桂捲。」Isak忙著翻攪錢包，直到Even將盒子遞給他才抬起頭。他眨了眨眼睛，Even不確定是出自他的想像還是怎樣，Isak兩頰的紅暈加深了。「噢，嗨。」

Even勉力擠出一個友善的笑容，試著別直接表現出任何異樣之情。「嗨。這是四十四克朗。」

「你當時在醫院。」Isak脫口而出。

Even的眉毛因驚訝而揚起，不過他只是點點頭，避開Isak目光。

「你是，呃－－Even？」

「我是。」

「我們過去見過嗎？我指醫院之前。」

Even看向Isak手裡的錢，希望他就這麼把錢遞過來然後就此離開。他還沒有準備好真的再見到Isak，尤其在這種情況下－－他在KB工作，Isak在關門前四分鐘悠晃進來，羞怯又遲疑，在被醫院的白牆隔絕這麼久後終於開始試著熟悉他周圍的世界。

Even有好多事想問他－－他過得如何、現在住哪、有沒有和媽媽談過了、為什麼他似乎想起了所有事和所有人卻獨漏Even，但是Even需要照著他的劇本走－－他與Isak相識於幾年前的一些對派，這是他先前的說法。對Jonas和Sana和其他人撒謊相對容易，要他餵給Isak同一套謊 ，Even感到不自在。所以他只是聳聳肩。

「我是Sana哥哥的朋友。」他技術性迴避真相，至少這不算說謊。「那個麵包，呃，是四十四克朗。」他重複一次，略略強調。

「好。」這次絕對不是Even錯覺，Isak的臉更紅了。他把錢遞給Even。「謝謝，回頭見。」

Even幾乎想立刻辭職不幹。

 

**

Isak按時造訪KB，而Even從來不曾擁有過任何近似於意志力的東西。他繼續待著，沒有離職。一來他需要這份工作 ; 二來有那麼一點Isak總比什麼都沒有好。

總有一日，Even想，他終得面對現實－－他長達數月的心痛和暗戀和渴望已經超乎一般膚淺的迷戀。縱使他對現在這個Isak所求為何毫無概念，他還是繼續沿著打從他第一次見到Isak那個晚上就開啟的癡迷軌道一路向下滑墜。

每天晚上Isak會在將近七點時出現，週末的話則是八點。Even每天都讓Yasmine早點回家，告訴她他會留下來打掃和關門。不用多久她便察覺到那個肉桂捲男孩正是Even臉紅的原因。

整整一週Isak日日變換著花樣把糕餅輪番點過，像是好奇的孩子第一次發現糖果的存在，正試著在廣袤天地間尋覓一個安身立命的點，而後，他虔誠地回到肉桂捲的懷抱。Even漫不經心地想著那到底是他晚上的點心，亦或是隔天清晨的早餐。他們沒怎麼交談，頂多就是「嗨」和「再見」，那卻是Even每天最痛苦和最美好的時刻。

「請你。」Even說。

星期四這天，Isak還沒來得及開口Even便遞給他一個裝著肉桂捲的袋子。

「為什麼？」Isak眉毛糾結。

「為什麼不？」Even聳肩，對Isak笑了笑。

「這實在不算是個回答。」Isak指出這點，卻還是從Even手中接過袋子，嘴角扯出一個不情不願的微笑。「謝謝。」

Even點頭回應，Isak仍舊在原地遲疑，沒有要移動的意思。有那麼一刻Even不安分的心彷彿見到了光。他讓自己懷抱希望，冀望Isak記憶中屬於Even形狀的那一塊已被拼湊回來。

「你說過你是Elias的朋友，是嗎？」Isak小心翼翼問。

「我是說過。」Even四處走動，找各種事做，不讓雙手閒著。Isak的疑問聽起來像是為了什麼而鋪陳，不過如果不是，如果Isak只是出於好奇，Even不想再被失望沖刷覆蓋，自從Isak失去對他的記憶，失望已然包覆著他，宛如緊黏在皮膚上的保鮮膜。

「所以我們並沒有真的見過？」

Even擦起桌子。「也許我們在什麼地方遇過彼此。為什麼問這個？」

Isak半晌不語，Even向他望去。他看起來茫然不解。這是第一次Even注意到眼前的Isak看上去多麼真實，遠比那個鬼影Isak更像個真實人類。事後回想起來，單單只是想像他們是否會被搞混都是很荒謬的事。

「我只是－－」Isak自己打住，搖頭笑了笑，「聽起來像精神錯亂。」

「這我能承受。」Even苦笑。

Isak抬頭迎上Even目光，嘆了口氣。「對不起，我總是這麼晚才來。」

「有很多比在晚上七點渴求肉桂捲更瘋狂的事。」

「還沒來到瘋狂的部分。」Isak翻了個白眼。

「好。」Even放棄假裝打掃的舉動，倚著其中一張桌子，等著Isak說下去。

「既然你當時人在醫院，我猜你知道我大概發生了什麼事，」Isak停下來，看到Even點頭也跟著點點頭後才繼續，「我想，重新回到這個世界感覺挺怪的，我，呃，甚至忘了電車和公車上有開門按鈕。第一次外出時我他媽的完全錯過公車，我杵在車門前，等著它自動打開。」

「有時對一些人來說這是個困擾。」Even輕快地指出。

Isak揚起眉毛，有點驚奇。「意思是你正是會為此感到困擾的那些人之一？」

「我騎車。」

「因為你對按開門按鈕有障礙？」Isak現在是毫不掩飾的大笑了，Even想他可能創造了惡魔。可是眼前的畫面和聲音都很美好。是他好一陣子都沒有看到或聽到的景象，間隔的太久以至於他覺得他像是個在炙熱的煤礦上行走了多年後終於能泡進冷水的人。

Even跟著他一起笑。「你平時對試圖安慰你的人都這麼惡劣嗎？」

Isak笑著聳聳肩。「有時候。大部分時候都是。」

Even回以笑容，忽略壓在胸口的重量。這樣的你來我往與幾個月前他們之間的對話出奇的相似－－Isak生日隔天那次，只不過情境完全不同。當時的對話發生在被單下，伴隨輕柔慵懶的撫摸。

Isak清了清喉嚨，移開目光。「我猜我只是想表達我依然對一些事感到陌生。我的意思是，我知道大部分的事，幾乎所有的事，真的，只是好像有什麼消失了。」他皺眉並開始後退。「我不知道，抱歉，我不是有意－－」

「不，沒關係。」Even說。他不知道他是否能有所期待。那個被遺忘的東西並不一定指他。

「沒事的。」

Isak望著他微微笑了，看上去近乎羞怯。Even的心因渴望而生疼，比欲念更甚，是 _愛_ ，Even傻乎乎的想。他不知道這想法哪來的，但他無法再對上Isak的眼神。

「那個，我該走了，」Isak說，「謝謝你的麵包。」

「好的。」

 

**

「這邊有什麼是你喜歡吃的嗎？」Isak問。

Isak的規律造訪已經持續一個月。Even納悶他為何還未對肉桂捲心生厭倦，儘管他們的確好吃。不過既然Isak尋求他的推薦，Even假設這一刻終於到來。

「在我們開始為你特製肉桂捲後你就這麼變心了？」Even笑的一臉故意。

「它們才不是特地為我做的。」Isak翻了個白眼。

「你確定不是？」

「除非你們過去三年的菜單上都沒有肉桂捲，不然就是這樣。」

「我們沒有。」

「你真是滿口屁話。」

「以你正在點餐這個情境來說不是太舒服的意象。」

「你還沒回答我的問題，我沒辦法點。」

「哪個？」現在時間七點零三分，Even想他願意把餘生耗在KB吧檯與Isak鬥嘴。

「我就只問了那麼一個問題。」Isak忿忿說。

Even從吧檯後繞出來看糕點，他指指藍莓杏仁馬芬。「這個很不錯。」

「你喜歡它？」

看Isak這麼慎重，Even不得不忍住想笑的衝動。「我確實喜歡。」

Isak隨即果斷地點點頭。「好，那我要這個和一個肉桂捲。」

「來了。」Even包好兩個品項，叮咚一聲按下收銀機。「九十二克朗。」

Isak遞過錢，直到Even要把兩個盒子交給他前一切正常。Isak沒有直視Even，卻不知何故拒絕收下那兩個盒子。這番微妙又莫名的掙扎持續了數秒後，正當Even感到困惑，Isak嘆了口氣，「馬芬是給你的，笨蛋。」

Even在驚訝中鬆手掉下其中一個盒子，Isak趁亂抓過另一個拔腿就跑，在Even來得及開口說話前光速溜出門，留下Even不可置信地對著他離去的身影發楞。他打開那個盒子，裡頭裝著肉桂捲。

 

**

「在畫畫？ 」

Even抬起一邊肩膀作勢聳肩，眼睛盯著畫布，隨手撕了條肉桂捲 。他補上足夠的色塊，好讓那道參著灰、褐紅和綠色的縱線不再孤伶伶地躺在空白的畫布上。媽媽在他身旁坐下，也嚐了一口麵包。

「你好一段時間沒畫。」她指出。

「覺得如何？」

「目前看來很美。」

Even笑了笑。「你現在是這麼說，等我到時逼你把它掛在牆上你就知道了。」

媽媽輕拍了他後腦勺一下。「你是這樣想的？我會驕傲地掛起來。」她堅持。

「委託案？」

「只是靈感，之類的，我猜。」 Even搖搖頭。

「他是誰？畫中這個男孩？」 她沉吟。

「你認為他真的存在？」Even點出。

「他是嗎？」

「為什麼你會這麼覺得？」

媽媽凝視著畫作一會，噘起嘴。「他感覺很真實，彷彿你閉著眼睛都能畫，彷彿你很在乎他。」

Even看著畫作。半邊的畫是Isak的側臉，Even初識Isak時Isak的形象－－一團灰、褐紅和綠色的暴風雪，被覆著冰霜的漿果圍繞。另外半邊是個問號，還是空白的這一半將決定這幅畫最後會不會被打入閣樓，和裡面那些未完成畫作一起被遺忘。Even的媽媽用手肘推推他。

「所以？」她追問。

「嗯？」

「他是真的囉？」

「他是，」Even緩緩地說，笑容在他臉上漾開，「而且非常真實。」

 

**

接下來的兩天Isak沒來KB。Even幾乎把他星期二的所有時間花在斟酌是該傳訊問Jonas好，還是選擇Sana比較有勝算，直到中午十二點半他留意到那簇屬於Isak的鬈髮出現在長長的隊伍末端。

Even正忙著準備那些能將人從午後精神萎靡狀態拯救出來的提神飲品，無法親自為Isak點餐，不過Isak的那杯飲料由他製作。

Even在杯上潦草地以一個問句代替他的名字。 _七點半再來？_

Isak讀了杯上的文字，他迎上Even的目光，揚起眉毛。Even笑了笑，假裝他腦內沒有因為渴望現在就能馬上跳到下班時間而嗡嗡作響。

 

**

推門聲響起。

儘管Even整天幾乎都在等這個聲音，但真正聽到時還是讓他猝不及防。

Even讓他進來，Isak打量著KB內部。

「我來這裡幹嘛？」

「你是那個自己進來的人。」

「因為你叫我來。」

「確切來說我是請你來。」

無論Even事先在腦中演練過多少次，當他真要進行這番對話時仍不免語塞。「我想要－－」Even嘆氣，試著重來，「我們見過，我不只是Sana哥哥的朋友。」

「嗯，我知道。」Isak說。

「你知道？」Even不解。

「對，我其實也沒那麼愛肉桂捲。」Isak皺眉。「嗯，我想說的是，我是喜歡它們，只不過這已經開始傷害到我的荷包。」

「嗯？」

「有鑒於我醒來時你人在醫院現場，感覺你不太可能只是Elias的朋友。」Isak聳聳肩，有點不自在。

「不過不只是那樣。我覺得我認識你。我想表達的是，該死，我不是因為想不起你或諸如此類的感覺很糟才這麼說。我只是－－偶而會閃過一些有你的片段，因此我想如果我來這裡多見你幾次，多跟你說話－－」

「也許就會想起來。」Even把話接完。

「嗯。」

「你都什麼時候看到？那些一閃而逝的，關於我的片段。」Even問。

「嗯？噢。」Isak臉紅。「這一點也不合理。我自己都覺得不合理。」

「沒關係。」Even向他保證。「你都在什麼時候看到？」

「當我穿上某件夾克時。」

夾克。Isak的綠色夾克？

「你看到什麼？」反之Even這麼問。

Isak咳了咳，移開目光，似乎在評估是否要再拔腿就跑。

「嗯，你問我是不是卡在裡頭。」

「就像你卡在衣服裡面，」Even緩緩重複，「像是你被它黏住？」

「不，像是我能不能脫下它。」Isak聽起來有點難受。「聽著，我告訴過你這毫無道－－怎麼？你笑什麼？」

「我沒笑。」

「最好是沒有。」

儘管只是這個，卻也很有意義。Isak想起了他們的初次擁抱，他想起Even問他是不是卡在他們當時以為他死去時身上穿著的衣服裡。

「你餓了嗎？」Even問。

「我－－什麼？」Isak瞇起雙眼。

「吃過晚餐沒？」

「沒。」

「想吃嗎？」

「在這裡？」

「當然。」

 

**

「你不烤它？」 擺在KB盤子上的是一片乾麵包，上面鋪著幾片冷起司和一坨混雜在一起的香料。Isak盯著它，毫不掩飾臉上的嫌棄。

「不。」Even笑吟吟地說。

「你確定？那邊就有台工業等級的烤麵包機。」

「我很肯定。」

Even切開吐司，將其中半片遞給正死瞪著它的Isak。他用肩膀撞了撞Isak的。

「不想吃？」他清晰地想起Isak，另一個版本的Isak，也說過同樣的話。

「事實上我吃過晚餐了。」Isak飛快地說。

「你告訴過我你還沒。」Even挑眉。

「馬的。」Isak嘆氣。「好吧。」他拾起麵包送至唇邊，還未嚥下第一口五官已經皺起。Even依樣畫葫蘆，意識到基於某個他可能永遠無法解釋的原因，這還不算是他人生中吃過最難吃的東西。

「噁，真有夠難吃。」Isak抱怨。

「你會喜歡上它的。」Even嘴角揚起。

Isak朝Even擲去一眼，但眼神裡的懷疑隨即地被別的東西取代，覺知取代了懵懂。

「怎麼了？」Even純粹想確認。

「我吃過這個。」Isak悄聲說。

「你有。」Even微笑。

「跟你一起吃的。」

「你是。」

 

**

 **八個月後** 。

「你確定？」

「我確定。」

「你大可不必。」Even再勸。

「我知道可以不用來。就當作一個完結，記得嗎？」

Even點點頭，想必沒有掩飾好他的擔憂，因為Isak用雙手捧住他的臉，快速而甜蜜地在他唇上親了一下。

整間公寓空蕩蕩，Even的最後一件傢俱已經由Elias和Mutta搬走。這趟搬家Isak全程幾乎沒有參與，不過他提出同Even來做最後一次檢查。Isak率先踏入公寓，手在身側握成了拳。Even撫上他的手，等待著，直到Isak終於鬆開手指牽起Even的手。

「對你來說是什麼樣感覺？」Isak問，眼睛盯著那個崁入式衣櫃。「住在這裡。」

「有好有壞。」Even收緊他的手。

「有好的部分？」Isak不可置信般地笑出來，「你衣櫥裡有具貨真價實的骷髏。」

「你當時看上去和現在一樣。」

「但骷髏聽上去更酷。更嚇人。」Isak轉身離開衣櫥，調整了身體的角度以便能面朝Even，他眨了眨雙眼，似乎正忍著快要奪眶而出的淚水。

「我們可以走了。」Even輕聲說， 抬起手摸摸Isak的臉頰。「我的東西都已經都搬完。」

「我們曾為了這裡是誰的地盤爭執，」Isak咕噥著，「剛見面時。」

「確實。」Even承認。 

「現在我們卻無法忍受待在這裡。」

「基於各種合理的原因，是的。」

Even將鑰匙連同給Harald的感謝箋留在櫃檯上。這人至少在Even最初反應有鬼影問題時盡了他最大的努力幫他。 

「你準備好了嗎？」 

「為什麼有好的部分？」

「你難道不知道答案？」

Isak給了他一個得意的微笑。「我知道。」

Even甩甩頭，朝Isak伸出手。Isak握住他的手並順勢揍近Even身側。

「聲明一下，這個地方對我來說也不是全然糟透。」

「是嗎？」

「我的意思是，當我吻了你我就醒來了。聽起來像個真正的完結，不是嗎？」

「嗯，怎麼說？」

「這裡不單只有糟糕的回憶，我也擁有了一些好的。」 Isak聳肩。

Even關燈，Isak在他身後闔上公寓的門。

「所以某方面來說就像睡美人，只是背景設在一間公寓而不是一個王國？」Even牽起Isak的手問。

「這麼一來你就是睡美人？」

「為什麼我會是睡美人？」

「我吻你時你正在睡。」

「你吻我前我正在睡。」Even糾正他。「真愛之吻對你的影響更大。」

「鬼扯。真愛之吻之於你也有同等作用。」Isak爭辯。

「所以你是說我是你的真愛？」Even在他們踏進空無一人的電梯時裝模作樣地四處張望。「我？」

Isak張開嘴巴復而閉上，轉而假裝尷尬不已。「該死，我沒想到Magnus不在電梯裡。」

Even笑了，他吻上他。「你提任何人都比用Magnus來得有說服力。」

「我猜想我自己搞砸了。」Isak喃喃地說，手指在Even髮間穿梭糾纏。

 

**

「有看到鬼魂嗎？」Isak將捲菸遞給Even，眼神閃動。

經過連續幾個小時將物品從一間公寓搬到另一間的搬家勞動後，他們累得直接攤在還沒鋪好床單的床上。

「你指鬼魅。」

「有差嗎？」Isak皺眉。

「嗯，你以前認為絕對有，還堅持得很。」

Isak推了推Even，Even笑了，他坐起身來，將剛吸入的煙吹進Isak的口中。

「如果這裡有這種東西我們就要夾緊屁股趕緊逃命了。」 Isak說。「看在老天的份上，真不知道你當初怎麼能夠忍受。」

「當糾纏你的鬼辣得要命時還蠻容易的。」 Even聳聳肩。

Isak哼了一聲，把煙直接呼到Even臉上。

Even畫作的另外半邊和先前完成的那一半很像－－一樣是Isak的側臉，這次是Even重新認識的Isak。畫面上有灰色、褐紅和綠色，同時也參雜著白色 、藍色和卡其，所有顏色勻混融合在一起。

 

 


End file.
